The Door Of Underworld
by Noah Sakamaki
Summary: "Y la vida huye de las manos como la victoria escapa de los malos en los cuentos de hadas" [AU] [Humans] [Mucho OoC] [Colaboración con Nuccico]
1. Introducción

**Esta historia la escribí con NUCICO, pero ella misteriosamente ha desaparecido así que he decidido terminarla yo, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Introducción**

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo el mundo humano y el mundo de las bestias estaban separados. Cada uno vivía por su cuenta y ajeno a todo lo que el otro hacía o no hacía. Claro, esto tarde o temprano tenía que cambiar. Algunos de estos seres lograron llegar a nuestro mundo, entre ellos Mephiles y Scourge, vampiros despiadados que anhelaban el dominio y la destrucción del mundo humano, al igual que Fiona y Sally, sus temibles compañeras.

Queriendo abrir la puerta con las esmeraldas del caos y del sol, Mephiles guío a su grupo de aliados ante la puerta que conectaba a su mundo con la tierra, lugar que todos ellos estaban planeando conquistar. Aunque no todos los que provenían del inframundo eran malvados, no, había quienes sentían solidaridad por la raza humana.

Shadow, Amy, e inclusive Blaze, una vampiresa reformada, eran esta clase de personas. Tras una larga lucha, los tres por fin alcanzaron a cerrar la puerta del inframundo, ganándose el odio de Mephiles y los demás vampiros malvados por haberlos dejado sin fuerzas y atrapados en el mundo humano sin poder regresar, sin poder abrir la puerta...

Así, aquellos anónimos salvadores decidieron resguardarse en un colegio de una pequeña ciudad, pasando desapercibidos y pudiendo estar al tanto de los movimientos del enemigo, gracias a Blaze, quien se mantenía en bajo perfil siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos que Mephiles, Scourge, Sally y Fiona hacían.

Los años transcurrieron, y parecía que por fin la humanidad estaba a salvo, pero las apariencias de calma no eran lo que parecían. En aquella escuela un grupo de cazadores de estos personajes míticos, encabezado por un sujeto llamado Roger, había entrado a esta escuela con el fin de levantarse en contra de ellos.

Así comenzó otra batalla entre cazadores y vampiros, aunque por fortuna, el final no fue demasiado trágico, ya que lograron mantener un pacto de paz tras enterarse de que ambos tenían un enemigo común, Mephiles y sus secuaces. Así, dejaron la enemistad de un lado, con la condición de que nunca, y bajo ninguna circunstancia los vampiros aliados se acercaran a ningún otro mortal.

Para Shadow y Amy esto no había sido problema alguno, se mantenían a distancia considerable del resto de los estudiantes. Hasta que, por supuesto, algo tenía que pasar. Un día llegaron dos estudiantes nuevos al colegio, y fue ahí donde el acuerdo entre vampiros y cazadores corría el riesgo de anularse.

Sonic y Noah, nuevos en la ciudad, fueron inscritos en la preparatoria de ambos hermanos vampiros, desde el primer instante, llamando poderosamente su atención. Y no solo la de ellos, sino también la de Mephiles, quien decidió tomar venganza de aquellos que le impidieron poder llevar sus planes acabo. Ahora, él tenía la oportunidad de volver a abrir la puerta, y de paso, poder vengarse de Shadow y Amy, quitando a ambos algo que para ellos fuera importante.

Pero Sonic y Noah no eran muñequitos de papel con los que podías jugar fácilmente. No, ambos estaban dispuestos a encontrar el porqué de tanto misterio en aquel extraño instituto. Y sospechaban que los hermanos antipáticos tenían mucho que ver. Sabían que cuando lo averiguaran, harían todo lo posible para ayudarlos, aunque eso significara poner su propia vida en peligro, porque en medio del caos, aún existía salvación.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Caminaba agotada hacia el instituto, su hermano no la había esperado para irse, y como para él no es un problema llegar temprano la jovencita de cabello rosa solo podía fruncir el ceño ante la estupidez de su hermano Sonic. A pesar de ser mellizos ambos hermanos no se parecían en nada. Sonic era un chico de cabello azul y ojos verde esmeralda, tirando a piel pálida, deportista innato y chico muy veloz, de echo era velocista en su anterior escuela, antes de que los expulsaran, a él por pelearse con Ashura un chico muy molesto que era su ex, y a ella por provocar una reacción química que explotó y llenar completamente el laboratorio y teñir a todos los alumnos de verde. En fin, motivos muy diversos…

Noah, en cambio, era una chica alta, esbelta, que también hacia deporte, coqueta, de ojos rojos y cabello largo y rosa con las puntas violetas y el flequillo también, considerada hermosa por los jóvenes, nada que ver con Sonic. Él también se consideraba guapo, pero ella triunfaba más.

Nada más entrar en el instituto, las miradas de todos los chicos jóvenes que había allí se posaron sobre ella, sus ojos rojos brillaron al localizar a su hermano ligando con una chica de cabello violeta y ojos dorados, o simplemente se hallaba hablando con su grupo y la chica de cabello violeta.

Miro hacia la derecha viendo la mirada de los chicos sobre ella, giro sobre sus caderas, haciendo que la corta falda de su uniforme, diera un vuelco y dejara ver algo pero nada a la vez, haciendo que todos comenzaran a sangrar, Noah sonrió mientras se adelantaba hacia su hermano menor, lo golpeo con el maletín que traía, la mochila de todos los estudiantes, con fuerza y en la cabeza.

-idiota- mascullo Noah. -¡Se supone que deberías esperarme Sonic!-

Sonic rodo los ojos -Está es mi hermana melliza, Noah, ellos son Roger, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge y Blaze.

-Un placer chicos- puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y enganchó la oreja a su hermano y miro a los demás -Me disculpáis un minutito- Todos asintieron, mientras que se encaminaban hacia unos metros más atrás, hacia uno de los laterales, pero para su sorpresa, un chico de cabello negro y mechas rojas con unos ojos rojos brillantes, y una chica de cabello rosa, más claro que el de Noah, ojos verdes esmeraldas los observaban.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta a tales bellezas, el rubor discurrió por las mejillas de Noah al fijarse en el chico de cabellos negros y rojos, y Sonic pudo admirar a la chica de cabello corto y rosa mejor que cuando llegaron.

-L-lo siento, solo quería hablar con el idiota de mi hermano, siento si os hemos molestado...- la voz entrecortada de Noah hizo que las comisuras de Sonic se irguieran, la mayor comenzó a empujar a Sonic hacia otro lugar, mientras que los dos jóvenes estaban apoyados en la pared.

La chica de pelo rosa chicle corto, miro al chico de cabellos negros y rojos.

-Son guapos e inocentes- rio la chica -Además, he oído en sus pensamientos que les parecemos guapos- comento.

-Amy, la chica es interesante y guapa, ¿no crees?-

Amy sonríe -A mí me interesa más el chico, Shadow.

-No vayas a encapricharte, recuerda lo que somos, Amy.

-Lo recuerdo- dijo en tono fastidiado mientras observaba por donde habían salido los dos chicos, que eran hermanos. -Pero nada quita que no pueda mirarlos- musita levemente mientras mira hacia los árboles, girándose y quitando su vista en el camino y de Shadow.

**~0~0~**

Mientras tanto, Noah seguía apresurando a Sonic para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. A ambos, en especial a Noah, les había aturdido el hecho de conocer a aquellos misteriosos alumnos de esa manera. La peli-rosa aún seguía jalando a su hermano de la mano.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.-Dijo Sonic zafándose del agarre.-Si no te conociera, hermanita, diría que te has enamorado.

Su melliza se sonrojó, haciendo que Sonic ampliara la sonrisa. -¿Q-qué cosas estás diciendo?-Se aturdió, entonces, recobró la compostura.-Y supongo que a ti no te ha gustado aquella chica, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, Sonic fue el sonrojado. -¡Nada que ver! ¡No me estés cambiando el tema!

Noah rio. -Vamos, vamos, era una simple broma. Apúrate Sonic, no querrás llegar tarde a clases.

**~0~0~**

En un lugar, muy cerca de aquella escuela, un chico de pelo negro con vetas azules observaba cada uno de los movimientos de sus antiguos enemigos.

-¿De nuevo torturándote la vista, Mephiles?- Llamó Scourge, burlón.

-Mejor cierra el pico. Acabo de ver algo que cambiara completamente nuestra situación.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es exactamente?

-Solo digamos que nuestros queridos amigos Shadow y Amy, parecen haber fijado la vista en un par de mortales.

-¿Y qué? Es natural que los vampiros se fijen en ellos, después de todo, son nuestras presas.

Mephiles amplió la sonrisa.-No me refería a ese tipo de atención...algo más...profundo...

Scourge abrió los ojos.-Espero que no estés pensando lo que creo.

-Depende de que pienses exactamente- Miró entonces fijamente a su compañero. -Creo que es hora de volver a poner nuestro plan en marcha, la puerta del inframundo será nuevamente abierta.

-Tienes que estar de broma...-Dijo Scourge sorprendido.

-En absoluto. Nuestros planes de conquistar este patético mundo resurgirán de las cenizas. Y esta vez...tendremos con que, o mejor dicho con quién, amenazar a ese idiota de Shadow si intenta interferir de nuevo.

-Iré por Sally y Fiona- Afirmó Scourge mientras abandonaba la sala -Noah y Sonic...- Escupió Mephiles con cierto asco -Que mala suerte tienen al llamar la atención de mis más odiados enemigos. Lo siento tanto por ustedes- Se lamentó sarcásticamente.

Esa simple muestra de afecto había sido el inicio inconsciente de una nueva batalla entre vampiros, unos que intentarían abrir la puerta del inframundo, y otros que buscarían desesperadamente evitarlo. La única diferencia sería, que ahora cierto grupo de humanos estaría dispuesto a olvidar sus diferencias con tal de ayudar a esta causa. Y pensar que todo había iniciado porque aquellos hermanos vampiros se habían fijado en unos humanos.

Pero bueno, en la guerra y el amor...todo es incierto...

* * *

**Actualizaré:**

**Martes, Jueves y Domingo.**

**Comenten para que siga subiendo con más ganas!**


	3. Capítulo II

**Gomena-sai! No quise retrasarme es solo qué... tirenme piedras, tirenme piedras, me vicie a anime! Gomena! **

**En fin, espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Su lápiz sonando contra su pupitre constantemente era el único sonido que le indicaba que aún estaba vivo. Sonic sabía que no se le daban especialmente bien las matemáticas, pero tras ver ecuaciones de tercer grado, ese día sí que se había convertido en un verdadero fastidio.

Al sonar la campana, lo primero que hizo fue salir lo más rápido que pudo del salón. Se digirió a la cafetería, y tras tomar su desayuno, se sentó junto a los amigos que había conocido el día anterior. Noah no tardó en unírseles a la conversación.

-¿Qué tal hermanita?- Le saludó alegremente - ¿Te divertiste en etimología?

Noah contraatacó.- ¿Disculpa, que dijiste? ¿Qué fuiste el primero en resolver la ecuación?

Todos rieron.-Si no fuera porque lo afirman, diría que no son hermanos- Habló Knuckles.

-Sí, no se parecen en nada. ¡¿Y si encontraron a Sonic en un bote de basura?!-Se escandalizó C Rouge.

-Dudo mucho que alguien se atreviera a dejar a su suerte a una obra maestra como yo.-Dijo el oji-verde.

-Cuidado con ese narcisismo, hermano. Sé al menos más discreto- se burló Noah con una sonrisa burlona, como siempre ambos se pinchaban mutuamente.

De nueva cuenta, el grupo juvenil soltó carcajadas por el comentario.

-Oigan, oigan- Siseo Silver -Miren quienes se acercan, nuestros mejores amigos Amy y Shadow. ¡Ey, chicos! ¡Acá les apartamos lugar!- Grito sarcásticamente.

Blaze le dio un codazo, a lo que el peliblanco se quejó. Los aludidos, simplemente lo ignoraron olímpicamente, yéndose a sentar a una mesa en la esquina.

-Si fueras un poco más discreto- Le regañó Knuckles.-Se te agradecería.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Noah -¿No se llevan bien con ellos?

-Bueno, la verdad es que...

Roger, quien hasta ese momento permanecía callado, habló.-Una palabra más Silver y serás historia. Recuerda en qué quedamos al hacer el trato.

-¿Trato?- Sonic se adelantó a su hermana -¿De qué están hablando? Sinceramente, chicos, no entiendo porque tanto secretillo entre ustedes.

-Es algo que lleva tiempo, Sonic- Explicó Rouge.-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, quizá algún día te digamos.

-Mientras tanto- Dijo Roger -Agradecería que no indagaran más con respecto al tema. Y por si las dudas, que se alejaran de ese par, les aseguro que solo les traerá problemas.

Todos guardaron silencio. Noah miró a ver a Amy y Shadow, curiosamente, sintió que el pelinegro apartaba la vista cuando ella volteó a ver. Aunque prefirió simplemente aludir a que era por el nerviosismo. ¿Debería alejarse de ellos? Tal vez sus nuevos amigos exageraran.

-A mí no me parecen tan malas personas...-Dijo casi para ella misma.

En la esquina del comedor, como adivinando lo que había causado tal alboroto entre el grupillo de unas mesas más adelante, Amy sonrió pensando en lo atractivo que le resultaba aquel nuevo chico de cabello azul, Shadow, al notar como lo miraba fijamente, la reprendió.

-¿Qué te dije de no encapricharte? Te digo que no hagas algo, y resulta que es lo primero que haces. Eres tan terca.

La chica del cabello corto lo fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Es solo que...con lo que pasa últimamente...

Shadow la miró con censura.-Sabes que de eso no hablamos en la escuela. Si oídos inapropiados nos escucharan hablar de "ya sabes quién", la alianza se anularía.

-Con oídos inapropiados, te referirás a Roger y compañía, y con tu "ya sabes quién", me imagino que de Mephiles.

El peli-negro rodó los ojos.-De verdad que nunca aprendes. ¿No recuerdas cuanto nos tomó cerrar la puerta del inframundo? Y lo más importante... ¿Cuánto nos costó?

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Solo que en ese entonces, no estábamos tan relacionados con los humanos como ahora. Si Mephiles quisiera volver a atacar, ¿no te pareceríamos demasiado vulnerables?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó su acompañante extrañado-No es como si nos hubiésemos enamorado de uno de ellos.-Luego reflexionó al ver la peculiar mirada de su hermana.-Porque NO nos hemos enamorado, ¿verdad?

Asustada, Amy respondió con rapidez.-Por supuesto que no. Eso sería demasiado estúpido.

-Más te vale. En todo caso y por si las dudas, será mejor que te mantengas alejada de esos dos hermanos, sea lo que sea, parecen tenerte muy interesada.-Dijo con ironía.-En especial el chico, que tiene pinta de ser todo un faker.

La campana que daba fin al receso sonó, y antes de que se marchara, prosiguió con una sonrisa.-Te lo prometo, pero no te engañes, Shadow, que tú eres el primero que se fijó en ellos, y no me refiero precisamente al "faker".

La chica se marchó con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a su hermano confundido y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, maldiciéndose porque ambos habían fijado su atención en unos simples mortales.

**~0~0~**

Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente que regresaba a sus respectivas clases, para Noah aquello era una especie de cielo, le tocaba clase de biología, y una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Noah era estudiar la biología y comprender las teorías de las células, el comportamiento humano y más cosas, para Noah eso era ciencia, y le encantaba la ciencia, siempre había sido un cerebrito en esto, y cuando expulsaron a su hermano y ella tuvo que irse el instituto Akazaki, a pesar de que a ella la expulso la de biología 5 días, el director se quedó destrozado insistiendo una y otra y otra y otra vez para que ella se quedará aunque fuese interna, ya que era la única que traía lujosos trofeos que daban prestigio al instituto.

Soltó una risita satisfecha cuando un chico de su clase de matemáticas avanzadas le abrió la puerta mientras la miraba embobado.

Entro en clase recibiendo murmullos, el profesor ya estaba allí sentado con una manzana roja y reluciente sobre la mesa, lo típico de las películas, cosa que hizo a Noah rodar los ojos, algo extravagante y exagerado, estábamos en la vida real no en un cuento de hadas y princesas, eso era algo que no le gustaba a Noah creerse las mentiras de los cuentos. Seguramente ese profesor había traído él mismo para hacerles creer a los alumnos que podían hacerle la pelota que él se lo tomaba bien.

Noah caminó contoneando sus caderas recibiendo miradas de envidia, odio de las chicas, miradas de adoración y babeadores expertos al ver el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Bueno, señorita Noah, ¿a dónde cree que va?- tras oír esa voz aterciopelada sintió un escalofrío, se giró a verlo y lo primero que atrapo su vista fueron unos paisajes desolados y oscuros, con una gran puerta detrás, sintió deseos de acercarse a la puerta pero sus ojos se quedaron prendados de aquella voz, era un chico con un peinado realmente raro y excéntrico. Tenía el cabello en punta, y las puntas de este eran verdes, pero en los lados, donde no estaba teñido tenía el cabello negro, cosa que hizo que Noah se sorprendiese, tenía unos ojos azules que llamaban a cualquiera a ir a su lado y abrazarlo pero su aspecto rudo y peligroso hacia que Noah quisiera alejarse de él, no sin antes golpearlo por su mirada abrasadora llena de deseo.

-Hola nena- dio un silbido al ver a la chica allí enfrente de él.

Noah frunció el ceño -¿Quién diablos eres?-

-Mi nom...

Pestañeo y para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en frente de su profesor, un hombre lleno de canas en el que antes no había reparado, su gran bigote y barba grisácea hacían que sintiese escalofríos al ver mover la boca y que su bigote se accionase con ella y se moviese lentamente.

-Señorita Noah- la llamo el viejo profesor. -Me llamo Harold, seré su profesor de biología.

-Encantada- dijo Noah algo confundida por la anterior y extraña vista que posiblemente fuera una alucinación.

-¿No tiene donde sentarse?-

Negó con la cabeza.

-Hay un sitio allí, al lado del señor Shadow.

La clase que había permanecido en silencio se calló por completo al oír la voz ronca del profesor pronunciar el nombre de Shadow.

Noah visualizo el único asiento libre que no estaba solo, y en seguida se sintió incómoda. ¿Sentarse junto a él? Impensable.

-¿No puedo escoger yo el sitio?-

-Shadow es uno de mis mejores alumnos, por lo que creo que si os sentarais juntos podríais incluso deslumbrar a la clase con vuestros conocimientos, así que. No se hable más.

Noah frunció el ceño y coloco su mochila bien en sus hombros, caminó hacia el asiento al lado del chico de cabellos negros y suspiro. Ahora mismo estaría totalmente incómoda y no podría hablar con libertad, ese chico tenía algo y no sabía qué. Pero la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

**¿Me merezco algún review?**

**¡Arigato!**


	4. Capítulo III

**Me he tardado, lo siento, es que... en fin, me siento deprimida porque no tengo casi ningún comentario, eso es lo que espero que cambie. **

**En fin, os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Se sentó en el asiento que estaba justo al lado de Shadow y se removió incómoda alejándose un poco de él. Sus nuevos amigos parecían no soportarlos y aunque a ella no le había hecho nada no quería tener problemas con ellos, además de que ese chico la miraba como si fuera un peligro o algo de otro planeta, los chicos nunca la miraban así, siempre era con deseo o algo relacionado con el amor, no con peligro ni nada así. Además los ojos rojos de su nuevo compañero la intimidaban.

-Bien chicos. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a hablar con el director Eggman así que compórtense y mientras hagan el trabajo en equipo y comiencen con el proyecto del primer semestre-

"_Genial, tienes la suerte de tu lado_" pensó Noah mientras se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. Miro a su nuevo compañero quien abría el libro en silencio.

"_Dudo que este chico abra la boca y me diga que tenemos que hacer, es guapo pero algo tétrico... no puedo perder mi compostura por un chico, nadie consigue echarme para atrás y él no será el primero_" se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras trataba de sosegarse.

Noah puso una de sus mejores sonrisas y le hablo.

-Bueno, esto, ¿qué hay que hacer en este proyecto?-

El chico de cabellos negros y rojos alzo la vista perforando atento los ojos también rubís de Noah, pero Shadow bajo la vista de nuevo. ¡Ignorándola! Eso le molesto tanto que lo golpeo con la mano en la cabeza, llamando su atención, el golpeado puso los ojos en blanco mientras que la chica, indignada fruncía los labios.

-¿Qué quieres?- contesta seco.

-Quieres explicarme de que va el jodido trabajo- Exige la chica de cabello rosa oscuro.

-Puedo, pero no lo haré-

El chico se llevó otro golpe. Y no especialmente suave, aunque no le doliese por su condición, si había sentido un cosquilleo, la chica tenía fuerza.

-¡No hagas el idiota! Se supone que es por parejas. Deja de ser tan idiota.

-Puedo hacerlo solo.

-Ah sí, ¿entonces desde cuando las células unicelulares pueden unirse a otras?

Shadow miro sus hojas para comprobar si de verdad había cometido un fallo, cuando se dio cuenta frunció el ceño y miro a la chica de su lado, está simplemente sonrió victoriosa al ver su expresión. Y toda la clase que anteriormente estaba hablando quedo en silencio observando a la pareja. Las chicas miraban como la nueva sacaba de quicio al chico más guapo y misterioso del instituto, y eso las enloquecía aún más con Noah. Que celosas eran…

-Ese error- comienza el chico de cabellos negros. -Fue culpa tuya.

La chica de cabellos rosas alza una ceja -¿Perdona? Has sido tú quien lo ha escrito a mí no me metas en tus mierdas- gruñe Noah –Seguramente seas buen alumno, no lo niego, pero no mejor que yo, así que. Sh.

-Serás...

-¿Qué?- retó la chica.

-Molesta-

-No más que tú-

-Cretina-

-Patético.

-Idiota-

-Subnormal-

-¡BASTA!- Grito Harold nada más entrar en clase, al ver que ambos no se detenían y estaban a punto de matarse –Se os oye abajo- dice molesto -¡Al despacho del director! ¡AHORA!

Noah gruñó recogió sus cosas y se largó sin protestar seguida del chico.

-Eres una molestia con patas- dijo Noah mientras se adelantaba, aunque Shadow la alcanzo sin esfuerzo **(normal, es un jodido vampiro)** cosa que sorprendió a Noah. -¡Si me hubieras dicho que había que hacer estaríamos aun en clase!- le echó en cara.

-Si no fueras tan molesta, seguiríamos en clase- contesto Shadow de igual forma.

-Si no fueras tan irritable- se la devolvió Noah.

Ambos entraron en el despacho, casi matándose con la mirada y con sus rostros molestos, mientras que dos personas los observaban. Una de ellas interrumpió la guerra de miradas.

-Anda... hermanita- pronunció Sonic -Es la primera vez que te veo castigada con el director, siempre eres la buena-

Noah rodó los ojos y se fijó que a Sonic también lo acompañaba la chica de antes, decidió no darle importancia y fijo sus ojos en su hermano. -Es que cierto chico, sin decir nombres- enfoca su vista en Shadow molesta –Y tampoco sin mirarlo- dice toda tranquila –Shadow- habla lento para que quede claro que le vale verga haber saltado sus propias condiciones -No quiso decirme que había que hacer y bueno nos echaron- protesto.

-¡No ha sido mi jodida culpa!- Chillo el chico de cabellos negros, ropa emo con extrañas mechas rojas.

-No, que va- le dice molesta cruzándose de brazos –COMO PERJUDIQUE MI EXPEDIENTE…

-Eres realmente un bicho en mi espalda Doña Perfección-

-Eres realmente gilipollas-

-Buena respuesta hermanita-

-Cállate- gritaron los dos hermanos vampiros.

Noah rodó los ojos molesta -No me importa que hable, si os disgusta tapaos los oídos-

-Eres realmente molesta- de nuevo le dio Shadow.

-Pero aun así, parece que te gusto- dice la chica de pelo rosa chocándole los cinco a su hermano. Shadow gruñó levemente al escuchar esa afirmación.

-No es verdad- Negó.

-Pues deja de babear querido, que las limpiadoras no requieren más trabajo y tu baba llega desde la clase de biología hasta aquí.

Shadow frunció el ceño. Noah había ganado esta vez.

_"¿De dónde demonios he sacado la fuerza para no temblar al verlo?"_ pensó la chica de cabelleras rosa mirando a los hermanos de cabellos realmente diferentes, mientras Sonic reía.

-Este asalto lo ha ganado ella- comentó Amy.

Y la sala inundó el silencio, poco después Noah musito a Sonic que luego le contaría que había pasado, para cuando terminó el director Eggman los recibía pues las puertas se abrieron.

Nada más entrar a dentro, el director los riñó bastante, Sonic había discutido con Amy por la misma razón, pero al contrario que Noah, Amy quería que Sonic colaborase pues ella no era mucho de letras, y las odiaba a muerte, pero Sonic había pasado y cuando le grito, Sonic reacciono devolviéndoselas todas. Aunque no los castigaron, ni los expulsaron les dijeron que no volvieran a repetir ese espectáculo, y todos asintieron.

Los hermanos vampiro salieron detrás de los humanos que se fueron a su segunda clase, quejándose Noah de que se estaba perdiendo física y química y Sonic relajándose. Shadow y Amy los observaron y siguieron otro camino, por hoy, no más clases para ellos.

**~0~0~**

-Jaque mate-Afirmó Sally mientras sonreía triunfante a su compañera.

-¡Maldita sea!-Exclamó la derrotada mientras aventaba todas las piezas de ajedrez y el tablero al piso. -¡Es la quinta vez!

-No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar, cariño.-Le reprendió, sarcástica.-Por cierto, ¿que no se suponía que tu noviecito debía estar aquí desde hace una hora?

-¿Y por qué piensas que yo lo sé? Sabes que Scourge siempre hace lo que le da su puta gana. Mephiles lo ha vuelto casi tan insoportable como él.

-Ya lo creo-Apoyó Sally-Pero en algo tienen razón, muy pronto nuestra victoria sobre los humanos volverá a ser evidente, no sé por qué, pero últimamente veo muy motivado al señor pelo verde.

-Sobre todo desde que cierto imbécil azabache nos contó de la "estrategia" que planea usar para que nuestros viejos amigos, Shadow y Amy, no sean de nuevo un problema.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó sorprendida su compañera-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Fiona? ¿Qué les ha dicho Mephiles?

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?-Preguntó como si fuera obvio.-Claro, como siempre te largas a quien sabe que con quien sabe quién, era de esperarse que aún no te hayas enterado de nada. ¡Menuda estupidez!- Rio con malicia.

-Deja de hacerte la idiota conmigo y responde.-Repitió enojada su petición.

Fiona suspiró.-De acuerdo, te lo diré. Digamos que nuestros hermanos vampiros no son tan inmunes a las atracciones humanas como nosotros creíamos.

La oyente arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo muy bien sus palabras. -¿De qué hablas?

-De que su actitud de "entraremos en una escuela sin relacionarnos profundamente con mortales"-Parodió-No les ha durado para siempre. Al parecer, se han fijado en unos nuevos chicos y bueno...-Resopló-Mephiles se enteró.

Acorn no pudo evitar sonreír malévolamente.-Y supongo que planea usarlos como escudo si ese par de entrometidos intenta hacer algo como la última vez.

-Más que eso...-Musitó mientras la miraba.

-¿Cómo qué?-Indagó con cierto aire de curiosidad.

-Solo digamos que mi "noviecito" y ese tonto con complejo de megalómano, tienen algo preparado para esos hermanos.-Afirmó mientras miraba el vacío.-Y te aseguro que no quisieras estar en su lugar cuando el infierno se desate.

-Hasta incluso me dan lástima.-Menciono, entonces ambas rieron a carcajadas.


	5. Capítulo IV

D**espués de medio año sin subir en la categoría de Sonic, aquí me tenéis. Espero que disfruteis el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

La sirena había sonado, lo que significaba que era el fin de sus clases, Noah caminaba sola, a día de hoy, miércoles no tenía nadie de sus amigos en sus clases, ¿mala suerte? Posiblemente. Salió del recinto dispuesta a esperar a sus amigos, que tenían clase de filosofía y acabarían algo tarde, o eso le habían dicho. No le importaba esperar, así vería salir a chicos que le podrían llegar a gustar o a interesar para un rollito.

Un chico que no conocía de nada, llamó su atención, estaba apoyado en la salida con una moto negra y azul que le gusto, sonrió al ver que el chico se fijaba en ella, caminó hacia la pared contraria para apoyarse en ella y esperar a sus amigos. Lo miró de reojo y cogió su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su hermano de su posición, estaba absorta en eso que no se enteró de que aquel chico estaba frente a ella.

-Hola linda- Su voz era totalmente grave y sexy, que casi le hizo temblar las piernas de la sorpresa.

Levanto la vista y vio a aquel chico mejor, su cabello negro y azul era llamativo, no sabía porque pero se sentía atraída hacia él, como en aquella extraña visión…

Los ojos verdes que la observaban atentamente. Posiblemente esperando respuesta de él.

-Hola- sonrió y acabo de enviar el mensaje para verlo atentamente. -¿Estudias aquí? Es que no me suenas...-

-No, he acabado mis estudios hace mucho tiempo- alargó la u en el mucho con un tono algo burlón, que confundió a Noah.

Noah lo miro atenta, sus ojos eran… como… atrayentes y sin que se percatase de nada, el chico ya la estaba agarrando de la cintura. Noah comenzó a perder el control de ella misma y sus ojos palidecieron hasta quedarse en un rojo tan pálido que parecía que se iban a deshacer.

-Mi nombre no necesitas conocerlo, Noah... hoy quiero que vengas a verme a la noche, al parque de al lado de tu casa.

-Bien- contesto su voz seca sin sentimientos

-¿Irás?-

-I...- pero cuando iba a terminar la afirmación el chico había salido disparado hasta la pared, por Roger. Y Noah escurrió por la pared aun inmóvil y controlada por él.

-No te acerques a ella.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó burlesco. –Roger… cuanto tiempo.

Silver se aproximó a la escena en compañía de Knuckles y Rouge, Blaze entretenía a Sonic con estupideces para que no viera eso, los demás estudiantes seguían charlando aun en el recinto, sin enterarse de que pasaba fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mephiles?- Pregunto Rouge con un contoneo de caderas mirando con el ceño fruncido a aquel joven con mirada asesina y sonrisa burlona y sádica.

-No es asunto tuyo. Ni vuestro Shadow y Amy-

Silver dirigió la vista a los demás y Noah recobró su sentido desde el suelo, enterándose de todo.

-¡Malditos vampiros!- les reprochó Silver -¿¡Qué queréis de Noah!?-

-Nada, yo nada. Ella es bonita- dice Mephiles mirando fijamente a Noah quien está en el suelo consciente, pero nadie excepto él lo sabía. Parte del plan…

-¡Mentira!- grito Rouge apretando sus puños.

-No me interesa lo que creáis- responde fijándose en Noah. -Ya sabes dónde te espero.

Todos miraron a Noah que se levantó a duras penas. -¿Vampiros?- su voz se quebró y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

-Genial- ironizó Knuckles.

-Oh dios...- murmuró mirando a Mephiles, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su vera. Tras llegar a su lado, con tanta fuerza, Knuckles cayó a unos metros por el impulso del joven de cabellos azules y negros, Noah abrió la boca asustada.

-Shh... tranquila, yo te daré respuestas, las que tú... quieras-

Se acercó a su cuello, pero antes de morderla, Shadow la había refugiado tras de ella. -Ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Mephiles río. -Os contaré algo, no podréis proteger a esta chica más tiempo, cuando menos os lo esperéis ella estará en nuestra base, es nuestro objetivo.

-No si yo puedo impedirlo- dijo Shadow totalmente enfadado.

-Entonces… buena suerte, la necesitarás- comentó Mephiles antes de desaparecer.

Noah se soltó de Shadow y miró a Knuckles, Roger, Rouge y Silver.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Es que acaso estáis locos? ¿Es broma verdad?- pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos mientras buscaba una respuesta sincera. -¿Cómo demonios ha desaparecido? ¿A qué jugáis? ¿Qué coño sois?-

-Noah, debemos hablar- pronunció Roger serio mientras miraba a la chica pelirosa. Dirigió su seria mirada a Shadow y Amy y los fulminó -Marcharos.

Estos se miraron entre sí y así lo hicieron desaparecieron de allí sin desplazarse, se transportaron dejando sorprendida a la chica que estaba en frente. Que retrocedió asustada.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!- chilló Noah.

-Noah... relájate...- masculló Roger mientras se acercaba a ella, -Hay mucho que explicar, solo ven.

-¿Y Sonic?-

En ese momento Sonic apareció en escena mirando extrañado a Roger agarrando a Noah de los hombros mientras trataba de que ella se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Sonic con una mueca de confusión.

-¡So-son vampiros! Son ellos, ellos lo son, yo... no lo sé. Son vampiros. Shadow y Amy, ellos... yo, un chico...- decía las frases cada vez más rápido y sin sentido, estaba nerviosa y se había quedado en shock.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Noah que te has fumado?-

-N-no me trates como si hubiera inventado algo- dijo Noah molesta acusándolo con él dedo todavía algo afectada por la situación.

-Noah, eso es una loc...- cuando iba a acabar su frase Roger le interrumpió.

-Una locura verdadera- dijo Rouge suspirando.

-¿Perdón?- Los ojos de Sonic se ampliaron al oír su declaración.

-Es momento de confesarlo, y eso que es a unos mortales, resulta algo patético- Dijo fríamente Roger.

-¿Nunca creíste que ibas a decir eso verdad?- pregunto Silver con burla, mientras recibe un codazo fuerte de Blaze, quejándose con la mirada.

-Venid con nosotros- respondió con calma yéndose hacia el lado contrario mientras que los demás comenzaban a seguirla, Noah y Sonic se miraron.

-¡Tú has visto eso! Lo ha confirmado, y no has visto a dos macarras hablarte, dios mío Sonic ha sido demasiado fuerte. ¡No puedo con esto!- Dijo Noah acongojada sujetándose los hombros, realmente estaba asustada.

-¿te has vuelto loca? ¿Estas segura de ello?- pregunto su hermano mellizo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, tratando de que se calmara.

-Lo prometo, lo juro. ¡Sonic tienes que creerme! Por favor-

-Bien, bien...- musito Sonic -Sigámoslos y que nos expliquen.

-Vamos-

Y las ansias por demostrarle a su hermano que no mentía la incitaron a caminar con rapidez agarrando su brazo para seguir a los demás, quería respuestas y le daba la impresión de que hoy las tendría.

* * *

**Dejen reviews! **

**Chausito!**


	6. Capítulo V

**Aquí vengo con otro capítulo sobrenatural de la maravillosa NUCCICO y yo, aunque NUCCICO ha desaparecido de nuevo, creo que debería subirlo igual, cosa que ella ha apoyado cuando regresó, antes de volver a marcharse.**

¡Espero que os guste! Me animáis la vida con vuestros comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

-¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Mil veces idiota!- Le regañaba Fiona, con notorio enojo.-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer frente a ellos así de pronto?! ¡Nos los acabas de echar encima!

Mephiles suspiró.-Si fueras la mitad de inteligente, querida, te darías cuenta de que mantenernos en anonimato no es la mejor solución. Ahora más que nunca Roger y compañía intentarán proteger a esos dos hermanos. Sobre todo a la chica.-Musitó.

-¡Exacto!- Exclamó Sally. -¡¿Y ahora que los están protegiendo no nos será más difícil acercarnos a ellos?

-No seas tonta.-Intervino Scourge.-Tal como dijo, ahora los protegerán. Y si esos cazadores de octava intervienen, tarde o temprano Shadow y Amy también lo harán. Y es ahí donde los queremos.

-¿Q-quieres decir...? ¿Qué lo que en realidad quieren es que ese par de tontos estén cerca de los mortales?

-Tan simple como eso.-Menciono Mephiles.-Los protegen, los cuidan, los quieren...-Sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa que sostenía en la mano.-Tan simple como eso.-Repitió con la sonrisa más macabra que podía dar.

**~0~0~**

Mientras tanto, en la sala de cómputo número 2 de la escuela. Tras una larga explicación sobre puertas del inframundo, enemigos, alianzas, tratos, peligros, vampiros...Una mueca de terror se asomó en el rostro de cierto chico de ojos verdes.

-Y básicamente, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos defender el mundo de los vampiros- Afirmó Roger. -Por lo tanto debemos protegerlos, porque al parecer Mephiles se ha fijado en ustedes dos.

-La pregunta es, ¿por qué?-Indagó Blaze, seria e inexpresiva como siempre. Ganándose miradas confusas por parte de los demás.

-¡Están diciendo que mi hermana y yo somos el blanco de cuatro vampiros maléficos e inmortales! ¡¿Cómo quieren que me crea semejante estupidez?!

-¡Sonic!-Le regañó su hermana.-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero...pienso que es verdad. Yo vi como desaparecían hacia la nada, y la fuerza sobre-humana que poseían. No sé si todo lo que digan es verdad, sin embargo...no creo que haya alguna otra explicación.

Todos se sorprendieron de aquella reacción de aceptación. Y miraron a Sonic esperanzados de que, al menos, pudiera comprender que se encontraba en peligro. Este solo desvió la mirada, tratando de descifrar si todo aquel lío era verdad, o aquellos sujetos de verdad estaban locos. Por fortuna para todos, eligió la primera opción.

-Suponiendo que es verdad... ¿qué se supone que debamos hacer Noah y yo ahora?

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia.-Prosiguió Silver.-Deberán unirse a nosotros-

-¿U-unirnos...?-Titubeó Sonic, mirando a su hermana, como esperando una respuesta.

-Por supuesto.-Respondió Noah.-Nos uniremos a ustedes.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio.-En ese caso, creo que es hora de poner cartas en juego.-Afirmó Blaze con seguridad.

**~0~0~**

Al otro lado de la puerta del salón, dos individuos escuchaban atentos la conversación.

-¿Los has oído?-Preguntó Shadow. -¡Ahora se les unirán! Mephiles tendrá razones de sobra para ir tras ellos.

-Lo sé, Shads.-Menciono Amy.-La chica está segura, oí sus pensamientos. Y él, bueno...digamos que también está captando la situación.

-Eso no deja de lado que sean mortales-La reprendió.-Es sumamente peligroso que ellos se involucren en todo esto.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo...? Oh, no...Dime que lo que tienes en mente no es verdad.

-Así es. Si queremos mantener a ese par a salvo...-Suspiró pesadamente, como si le costara decir lo que tenía que decir.-Debemos pedirle a los cazadores que nos dejen pelear junto a ellos. Solo así estarán seguros.

* * *

**Corto, lo sé, por eso voy a subir otro en compensación, ¡os quiero bellos!**


	7. Capítulo VI

**Aquí viene el segundo capítulo de hoy en compensación por ese de menos de 600 palabras, creo que ese día no estábamos inspiradas... de todos modos.**

**¡Aquí va!**

**Gracias a todos vosotros, por leerme y apoyarme a pesar de que ahora vivo en estrés por el bachiller y casi no os hago caso, os quiero fans de Sonic. Y obviamente a mis amados lectores. **

**¿Estoy demasiado cariñosa, no?**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_"No vayas, es una mala idea. ¿Los has visto? ¡Son vampiros! Te matarán antes de que si quiera te les puedas acercar"_ Conforme caminaba, aquella voz en su cabeza se iba apagando poco a poco. Diluyéndose con la suave brisa que el ambiente se posaba. Ahí estaba Noah, caminando de camino al parque en donde Mephiles, y donde los demás le habían advertido no ir, la había citado.

Probablemente era una locura, estaba yendo directo a la boca del lobo. ¡Pero quería respuestas! ¡Quería ayudar ahora que formaba parte del equipo de los cazadores! Y sabía que la única manera de hacerlo era hacerle frente al enemigo. Enfrentarse cara a cara con ese siniestro vampiro. Saber, de una vez por todas, que era lo que quería exactamente con ella y su hermano.

La noche comenzaba a posarse. Escuchó un ruido tras su espalda. -¿Q-quién anda ahí?- Preguntó, entre segura y asustada. Al no obtener respuesta, reafirmó su cuestionamiento- He dicho, ¿quién está ahí?

Una risa retumbó en sus oídos, sintió un frío aliento tras su oreja.-Vamos, preciosa. No te pongas así, después de todo, ¿no eres tú la que ha venido hasta mí?

-Mephiles...-Musitó mientras volteaba, pero al girar, él no se encontraba ahí. -¡Sal de donde estés!-Exigió la chica tomando todas sus fuerzas.

-Ah, ah, ah.-Negó el vampiro tratando de jugar con ella- Ese no es tono de hablarle a un ser superior, señorita.-Después añadió con cinismo- Sobre todo cuando tus amigos no están para protegerte.

-Cállate, que no te tengo miedo. Vengo para exigir respuestas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí y de mi hermano? ¿Por qué te interesamos tanto?

El inmortal rio de por bajo- Niña tonta. Ustedes los mortales no despiertan ningún interés en los míos. Es lo que ambos representan lo que me tiene tan inquieto. Al parecer...-pausó- a algunos seres no vivos les gusta "encapricharse" con los mortales.

-¿Qué?- La pelirrosa seguía buscando con la mirada el lugar en donde su acompañante se encontraba escondido- ¿E-en...encapricharse? -Repitió atónita- ¿Quiénes?

-Shadow y Amy. Ese par es bastante predecible, querida. Supongo que ya sabrás de nuestra eterna rivalidad, en especial la mía con Shadow- Noah lo escuchó cada vez más cerca- El asunto es que...- Y más cerca-...ahora...-Hasta que casi lo sintió sobre ella-...hemos encontrado una debilidad para él.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro.-¿Y-y...cuál es?

-Tú..

Cuando notó el aliento del vampiro sobre su cuello, supo que no habría escapatoria, hasta que...

-¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO LA TOCARÁS!- Vociferó el azabache con mechones rojos. Su mirada carmesí irradiaba ira pura hacia el hombre al que había mandado a volar de un golpe limpio en la mandíbula.

Entonces, Shadow notó que Mephiles no era el único del que debía preocuparse.

-Ustedes...-Musitó.

-¡Cariño, han pasado años!- Exclamó Fiona saliendo de entre las sombras, tras de ella, Scourge miraba la escena altivo y Sally se acercaba al recién golpeado para socorrerlo.

-Hermano, son demasiados.-Amy, quien había decidido acompañarlo para seguir a Noah, se acercó a él con cautela de no hacer ningún movimiento amenazante- Nos duplican en número. No podremos enfrentarnos a ellos y proteger a la mortal.

-No te he pedido tu ayuda.- La de cabello chicle quiso replicar, pero fue callada antes de siquiera emitir un sonido- Ve por Roger y los demás. Yo cuidaré de esta mocosa.-Miró a la humana, mientras lo observaba con el ceño fruncido por la ofensa- Tú ve por ayuda.

-¿Shadow el vampiro más poderoso del inframundo pidiendo auxilio? Eso es algo que no se ve a diario- Mephiles se había incorporado, listo para la revancha- En fin, en cuanto más rápido acabemos contigo mejor, imbécil. Tus "amiguitos" jamás llegarán a tiempo.

-Amy...-Susurró.

-Pero es que- La chica no quería abandonarlo a su suerte…

-¡Ve! ¡Rápido!- la impulso.

Su hermana lo miró confusa, debatiéndose entre el deber de quedarse o ir por ayuda. Al cabo de un par de segundos, opto por la segunda opción. Salió corriendo a una velocidad acelerada. Rogando porque esos malditos bastardos no le hicieran nada a su hermano. Y aunque a penas la conociera, esperaba que tampoco le pasara nada a esa mortal.

-Tú...-Dijo mirando a la chica a su lado- Mantente a salvo. Te prometo que...haré todo lo posible por hacer que no lleguen a ti.

En ese instante, incluso Shadow, el vampiro más poderoso del inframundo, dudaba de sus palabras.

Noah simplemente se quedó estática en su lugar, viendo como aquel chico tan guapo peleaba contra ellos, era totalmente bueno, aunque claro, pensándolo bien, normal. Era un vampiro, bueno es en las luchas.

Retrocedió un paso, luego otro, sin darse cuenta de que eso era lo que ellos querían, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía anteriormente, estaba totalmente aterrorizada, ese Mephiles no era como cuando hablo con ella. Tembló ligeramente al sentir una extraña voz en su cabeza.

_"No vayas a la derecha, no, no lo hagas"_

Iba a hacerle caso, era su consciencia, iba hacia a la izquierda pero de nuevo oyó la extraña voz.

_"Ve hacia la derecha"_

Indignada se quedó quieta. -¡¿Qué demonios hago?! Aclárate estúpido cerebro.

Y entonces, unos brazos la rodearon amordazando su boca con un pañuelo, chilló pero le era imposible, solo se oían sonidos sordos, comenzó a patear mientras que intentaba librarse, puede que no fuera un vampiro pero si sabía defensa personal, era muy buena de echó, aunque le era imposible, la tenía bien sujeta, se reprochó a si misma tratar de ayudar cuando sinceramente sabía que no podría huir si las cosas se ponían feas, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, había metido a Shadow en un gran problema, y como idiota ahora estaba siendo arrastrada por sabe dios quien, y además no sabía ni lo malo que iba a ser, pues no la soltaba a pesar de oírla sollozar. Se sintió totalmente estúpida y no pudo hacer nada más que dejar de resistirse y guardar fuerzas para huir cuando tuviera la ocasión, era lo único que podía hacer ahora...

**~0~0~**

Amy molesta tocó el timbre de casa de Roger, donde seguramente estaban todos, bueno seguramente no, era fijo que los secuaces con los que siempre se habían llevado mal desde que tenía memoria.

Roger abrió la puerta y al darse cuenta de que era Amy, la cerro molesto.

-Si no me invitas a pasar y me cierras la puerta, solo podré quedarme aquí perdiendo tiempo mientras el estúpido de mi hermano trata de proteger a vuestra muñequita de cabellos chicle.

Enseguida abrió la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía creerse que Amy hubiese dicho eso, además le habían advertido a Noah que no fuese bajo ningún concepto. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza?

-Pasa-

Amy se hizo camino y entro en la casa. Blaze, Silver, Rouge y Knuckles la observaron atentos mientras miraban algo alterados a Roger.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Noah? ¿Por qué Shadow la está protegiendo? ¿Por qué Sonic no nos ha avisado?-

-Es que esa humana se ha ido por la ventana, Shadow y yo nos hemos dado cuenta, y la hemos seguido. Había ido a ver a Mephiles, ahora mismo solo sé que está solo contra Sally, Fiona y Mephiles. Scourge no sé estaba pero desapareció luego de que Shadow golpease a Mephiles. Obviamente Sonic no sabe dónde están. Y ahora, por la mierda que nos queda, tenemos que unirnos para proteger a esos dos, ¿aceptáis?

-No nos queda otra- mascullo molesto Roger, al saber que Noah había pasado de sus órdenes. -Ahora vamos a buscarlo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Y dicho esto se encaminaron a buscar a la eriza siguiendo las indicaciones de la vampiresa rosa, no había tiempo a quejarse.

**~0~0~**

-Esto es mala idea Sonic... muy mala idea...- se reprochaba el chico azulino en voz alta, pensando en todos los peligros que podría haber, pero simplemente casi se le había escapado el corazón por la boca al ir a ver a su hermana y encontrar las ventanas abiertas de par en par, seguro que se había escapado, fue la primera posibilidad pero luego, se dio cuenta de que era imposible que su hermana hiciera algo así, así que como segunda opción decidió coger la idea de que la habían secuestrado o amordazado, aunque volvió a la primera opción, Noah era demasiado impulsiva, orgullosa, no aceptaba órdenes y su curiosidad e inteligencia eran demasiado amplías.

-Maldita seas Noah...- se quejó mientras seguía caminando hacia sabe dios donde.

-¿Tú también?- gruñó una voz a su espalda -Dios, primero tu hermana y ahora tú, deberías habernos llamado-

Era Roger, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver y Amy.

-Me has asustado...- se quejó Sonic -Solo... lo siento.

-Blaze llévatelo de aquí, recuerda que no pueden verte más.

-Sí- La chica peli violeta lo cogió de la camiseta y tiro de él para ir a casa.

-Pero...- se quejó Sonic, aunque interrumpido.

-Pero nada, estarás seguro.

Blaze solo chasqueó la lengua llevándose a Sonic de allí, dejando ver a los demás cada vez más lejos, ellos se dirigían en busca de su hermana...

* * *

**Por hoy ya está.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Os quiero.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Sois vosotros los que me animáis con vuestros comentarios :D**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Abrió sus ojos luego de sentir aquel extraño aroma a muerto, ¡dios qué mal olía! Miro a todos sus lados y cuando intento mover sus brazos supo que estaba atada de manos, se quejó levemente e intento recordar que había pasado, recordaba levemente algo, pero no mucho.

-¿No tienes ni idea de que te ha pasado linda?- la fría y oscura voz de Mephiles la despertó de su ensueño, estaba tan cerca que notaba su cortante y gélido aliento sobre su cuello. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo.

_"¿Cómo se te ocurre? Mira cómo has acabado, ¿¡por qué eres tan tonta!? ¿Por qué?"_ se reprochaba Noah, su intento de ayudar no había servido de nada, solo para asustarla y estar entre vampiros asesinos. ¿Qué le harían? Esa pregunta sonaba constantemente en su cabeza.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-¿Cómo he acabado aquí?- intento que su voz sonará lo más natural posible, pero era casi imposible.

-Por ser tan útil y linda te haré saber todo lo que me pidas- sonrió tétricamente. -Scourge te trajo, Shadow los siguió pero Sally y Fiona fueron capaces de desviarlo y perderte el rastro, ¡salvados por la campana!- rio con fuerza.

-¿Por qué el haría algo así?-

-¿Shadow ir a buscarte?-

-No, mi abuela en monociclo yendo a por mí mientras unos vampiros locos me llevan con ellos como si fuera un trofeo de caza- ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza para ironizar? Ni ella lo sabía.

Mephiles echo una seca y maligna carcajada, y la miró con una sonrisa.

-No sabes lo que muero por torturar a Shadow-

-Ya estás muerto- le dije con seriedad.

-¿Y? Deseo ver su cara cuando rechaces su mirada, inclusive su presencia-

Lo miró mal -Eso no pasará, porque...- se quedó callada.

-Te gusta. ¿Y? Los planes que tengo para ti, superan los límites.

-¡NO ME GUSTA SHADOW!

-¿Ah no?- encarnó una ceja divertido y tocó el mentón de Noah levantándolo.-Pues, yo creo que sí.

Como si su mano fuera un instrumento capaz de romper cualquier metal, destrozo las cadenas que la mantenían presa, Noah empezó a temblar, de miedo. Tenía tanto miedo, era una humana, ¡no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo! ¡Y menos de huir!

Tras romper ambas cadenas, la levanto con delicadeza, ¿extraño? Mucho, Mephiles no era nada amable con nadie, ¿ella era la excepción? Difícil de creerlo.

La condujo en sus brazos hacia una enorme sala, donde había un ataúd. ¿Y si la metía allí? Las preguntas eran constantes, iba a pasarlo mal, de eso estaba segura.

-El ataúd es para que se lleve la parte humana que tienes.

-¿¡VAS A MATARME!?

-Míralo como quieras-

Tembló totalmente cuando sintió como él la posaba en aquella tumba, colocando un pañuelo de color transparente.

-¿Qu-qué haces?- pregunto temerosa.

-Esto absorberá tu sangre, la guardaré en este colgante-

Le enseño aquel extraño objeto mientras lo agitaba, era un diente transparente que podía abrirse, un recipiente/colgante, seguramente querría guardar su sangre allí para beberla cuando tuviese sed.

Sonrió ligeramente mientras que se acercaba a la joven que tiritaba, lamió su cuello causando un escalofrío, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras salían lágrimas de ellos, parecía una fuente.

-No te resistas, dolerá menos-

-No, por favor, no lo hagas- suplico la chica mientras sentía como su orgullo era golpeado por ella misma.

-Tranquilízate. Pronto estarás en mejor vida

Iba a morir, él mismo se lo había confirmado. Tembló y pidió perdón a Sonic por no haberle enseñado nunca lo que guardaba en su mesita, pidió perdón a su madre Aleena por causarle tantos gastos en ropa y a su padre por discutir tanto, se arrepintió de todo lo que alguna vez hizo mal. Y entonces abrió sus ojos enfrentándose a la realidad… Morir.

Mephiles clavo los colmillos en su cuello, causando que ella gritase de dolor, sentía como si la vida se le fuese en cada succión que él hacía, su visión se nublaba, ya perdía mucha sangre, tenía frío, calor, frío, sentía como su cuerpo paraba de responder, su cerebro ya no sentía pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos, muerta. Así se sentía.

* * *

**Lo seguiré pronto.**

**¡Por favor, seguid dándome vuestro apoyo!**

**Me hacéis sentir bien.**


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Hola, hola, hola, a las tres de la mañana subo yo los capítulos de The Door Of Underworld. Espero que os gusten.**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Noah había desaparecido, Roger, Blaze, Silver y Rouge patrullaban por la noche, con la ayuda de Shadow y Amy, mientras que Knuckles vigilaba a Sonic.

La madre de Noah y Sonic estaba totalmente alterada, pero cuando Blaze le dijo que Noah estaba molesta y quería quedarse en su casa, se tranquilizó, fue una buena excusa. Aunque la mujer no tenía ni idea de que había hecho para disgustar a su hija, visiblemente nada, o al menos eso era lo que tenía ella en mente, Sonic siempre la tranquilizaba diciéndole que ella estaba perfectamente y que no regresaría hasta que su orgullo quedase intacto y su ego la hiciera ver. Mentiras que a Sonic le dolían las palabras y su padre se alejaba en el interior de su mente extrañando a su niña. Su familia se estaba rompiendo…

La tarde llego, todos tendrían que reunirse para ver las pruebas, Sonic se sentía cada vez más alterado y vacío, al igual que Shadow, Noah no aparecía y cada día temía lo peor.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- pregunto Roger mirando a los alrededores del bosque.

-No, nada- respondió Amy -Ni siquiera soy capaz de oír sus pensamientos. Es como si... hubiera desaparecido.

-¡No digas eso!- mascullo molesto Silver -Noah está bien-

-¡Basta! Seguiremos buscando- dijo Shadow totalmente molesto.

-Tiene razón, no podemos descansar hasta encontrarla.

Se separaron de nuevo con la esperanza de poder encontrarla, pero no había forma, los días fueron pasando hasta convertirse en semanas, Noah seguía sin aparecer, y cada vez Sonic se desesperaba más. ¿Y si estaba muerta...?

**~0~0~**

Los rayos molestos de sol, chocaron contra sus parpados mientras que se movía intentando estar cómoda e ignorando los rayos.

-Hum...

-¡Hora de despertarse!- la voz chillona de Sally hizo que su ceño se frunciese, no sabía porque, pero esa chica no le convencía de todo, aunque se levantó de la cama con lentitud e hizo caso a la chica de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta "moderna".

Anduvo por el estrecho pasillo, mientras vislumbraba luz en el cuarto al que se dirigía, todos estarían allí. Chasqueo la lengua y entro en el salón. Nadie podría hacerle frente.

-Hola linda- Mephiles fue el primero en levantar la vista.

-Hola- su sequedad y frialdad nunca recordarían a aquella niña que antes suplicaba por su vida. La niña que sonreía dulcemente para conseguir lo que quería, la que nunca borraba la felicidad y era optimista, era ahora un monstruo sin corazón.

-Noah, ven, tenemos algo para ti- dijo Fiona mientras sonreía.

La joven caminó hacia ellos recogiendo aquello que Sally le había estrechado luego de que Fiona hablara. Una foto de un chico de cabello azul, ojos verdes y pequeños músculos, que por algún casual se le hacía levemente conocido.

-Se llama Sonic, debes echarle todo este veneno a ese humano- aclaro Fiona.

-Sé que he estado entrenando mucho, y eso, como ahora soy una vampiresa... pero... ¿por algún casual te das cuenta de que soy aún muy novata para tus juegos?- No se le escapaba una, Noah sabía que algo había.

-Lo harás bien- Mephiles masajeó sus hombros con lentitud mientras le susurraba lo hermosa que le veía. –Además es un patético humano…- susurró mientras lamía su oreja, Noah dejo que el la masajease y cerró los ojos bajo el toque de sus dedos.

-Te acompañaré si quieres- hablo Scourge que se encontraba al lado de su novia.

-No- Mephiles negó. -Lo hará sola.

-Como quieras- dijo Scourge simplemente mirando a Noah.

-Si son tus deseos- Noah se separó y miro a aquel chico a los ojos.

-Son mis deseos- dijo sentándose del todo en el trono de las sombras que habían levantado en su escondrijo. –Y otro de mis deseos es que todos os vayáis, menos tú Noah.

Noah asintió y cuando todos salieron, Noah levanto el mentón de Mephiles y beso cortamente los labios de este, mientras se deleitaba con su sabor a vino y sangre…

-¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto una vez que se habían separado pero muy lejos de él.

-Solo camina por las calles, hoy es el día Noah...- dijo Mephiles mientras sonreía tétricamente.

-Lo haré bien- dijo la chica de cabellos rosa chicle –No te decepcionaré.

-Oh, claro que no lo harás- sonrió con cinismo dejando irse a la pequeña vampiresa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de hoy, 23-06, subiré ahora el siguiente. **


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

-¿Tu madre no se preocupará si llegas tarde a casa, Sonic?- Preguntó Blaze, en tono serio.

-No lo creo. Le he dicho que pasaría la noche estudiando contigo y Silver. Je.-Rio nervioso, ganándose una sonrisa cómplice por parte del albino y una mirada retadora de la chica.

-Hombres...

-Vamos, Blaze, no te pongas así.-Dijo Silver mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.-¿Por qué no te vas mejor a descansar? Así Sonic y yo nos quedamos buscando a Noah por esta noche.

-¿Seguros que podrán solos con esto?- pregunto la chica de cabellos lilas desconfiada.

-Por supuesto que podremos, ¿verdad azulito?

-¡Claro que sí! Confía en nosotros.

La joven entrecerró los ojos. Algo le decía que no les hiciera mucho caso. Suspiró, y con pesar, terminó accediendo. -De acuerdo. Solamente asegúrense de no cometer ninguna estupidez.

Ambos chicos la miraron marcharse. Silver y Sonic juntos no sonaba muy "responsable". Y menos cuando había unos vampiros psicópatas rondando por la ciudad. Caminaban por una de las calles más alejadas de la ciudad, llamando a Noah con la esperanza de que contestará. Sin saber que esta, no muy lejos se encontraba. Observándolos, desde la copa de un árbol cercano.

-Tenías razón Mephiles, ellos mismos me llamarían...-Dijo para sí la vampiresa, sonriendo de lado. Y preparándose para atacar.

-¿Crees que la encontremos hoy? No sé, tengo la ligera impresión de que Roger y los demás no tienen la menor idea de donde se encuentra. Que no han querido decirlo es otra cosa.

-Conozco a Noah, es fuerte. Estoy seguro que está bien. Después de todo ella es mi herma…-

Pero antes de que pudiera concluir la frase, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se había abalanzado sobre él. Silver fue fuertemente empujado por la intensidad en que esa peculiar persona había entrado en escena. El de ojos verdes giró para ver el rostro de su atacante, sorprendiéndose prácticamente al instante, al notar de quien se trataba.

-No te resistas, Sonic.- Escuchó a su hermana, o aquella mujer que alguna vez había sido su hermana, decir su nombre sin ningún afecto aparente. -Todo intento de defensa será en vano.

-Noah...-Susurró.-¡Noah, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?!- Le dijo mientras veía como sacaba una jeringuilla con un líquido en su interior.

-Tan solo hago lo que él me ordena. Beberás esto por las buenas o por las malas, mortal.

-¿L-lo que...él ordena? ¿M-mortal? ¿¡Qué te ha ocurrido!? Luces tan...distinta.

Tomándolo por el cuello, gracias a su increíble fuerza, le miró directo a los ojos mientras acercaba la jeringa.-No tengo la menor idea de quién eres, ni porque sabes mi nombre. Pero según mis amigos, eres una amenaza para nosotros, así que te eliminaré.

-Noah...

Y sin ningún otro aviso previo, pinchó su cuello introduciendo el mortífero veneno. Sonic se quejó, aquello dolía en sobre manera. El veneno estaba a punto de acabarse cuando sintió como alguien tiraba de sus hombros, desclavando la jeringuilla de su hermano dejando un poco del contenido en esta. Silver trataba de tranquilizarla mientras la apartaba de un Sonic agonizando.

-¡Basta, Noah, por favor! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿¡Por qué haces esto!?

-¡Suéltame!-Chilló. Mientras que, lo empujaba con ambas manos lejos de ella, olvidándose por completo que aún tenía la jeringa en mano.

Para cuando volvió a mirar a Silver levantarse, notó que lo que quedaba del veneno en la jeringa se lo había clavado a él. Este también comenzó a quejarse, retirando débilmente la aguja de su cuerpo mientras sus manos temblaban.

-¿P-porqué...haces...esto?- Preguntó su recién envenenado acompañante, mientras sentía como su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

-Es mi deber.-Musitó la peli-rosa, mientras abandonaba la escena con un Sonic inconsciente y Silver muy cerca de seguir ese camino.

Silver la miró transportarse. Con eso confirmó su más grande temor: Noah era ahora una vampira. Se acercó a paso lento hacia donde estaba Sonic (que al recibir la mayor parte del veneno estaba en un peor estado que él) y notó algo especialmente peculiar, pelo azul le comenzaba a salir por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de poder observar más, cayó rendido al suelo por causa del cansancio.

**~0~0~**

Despertaron agotados y en un bosque, confundidos. Silver miro a Sonic y lo sacudió al verlo inconsciente en el suelo, preocupado por no saber que pasaba o había pasado, aunque a sus recuerdos venían algunos recuerdos.

-Sonic, Sonic- lo llamó agitándolo para que despertase, pero no había forma de despertarlo, lo cargo como pudo y se dirigió a casa de Roger con Sonic cargándolo mientras recordaba varias escenas de la noche anterior.

A su cabeza venían varias imágenes, de Noah clavándole en el cuello a Sonic una jeringuilla y luego desapareciendo. Pero no recordaba porque, ni nada que ella hubiera dicho ella, estaba borroso, sobre todo lo que había pasado luego del desmayo.

Caminó dificultosamente hasta la casa de Roger, pensando en Noah, en todo lo sucedido. Algo que si tenía claro era que Noah era una vampiresa del lado de Mephiles, lo que incluía que tendrían que dañarla y aunque sería dificultoso para Sonic, no era bueno para él pues era su hermana a pesar de todo, y la quería.

Luego de una buena carga a Sonic llamó al timbre, tenían heridas, de sabía dios qué, y donde la chica había clavado las jeringas estaba la zona hinchada, suspiró hondo y Roger abrió la puerta, al verlos, cogió a Sonic para ayudarle a entrar, Silver caminó con ayuda de Blaze y los sentaron en el sofá con mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- Explotó Roger -Os buscamos pero no llegasteis, creímos que habíais encontrado a Noah, pero veo que no.

-Eso es lo que hemos hecho.

Shadow se levantó de su asiento. Con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a la escena con Amy.

-¿La habéis encontrado? ¿Por qué no está con vosotros?

-Noah ha cambiado...

-¿¡Qué le han hecho!?- rugió molesto Roger.

-Ella nos atacó. No sabe quiénes somos...

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó Rouge asombrada.

Amy y Blaze permanecieron calladas mientras miraban con recelo, sospechando que pasaba.

-Ella es un vampiro.

La sala quedo en silencio, mientras que todos meditaban las palabras de Silver.

-Le han bloqueado los recuerdos- gruñó Amy -podría solucionarlo, pero debería agarrarla, aunque como es una neófita tendrá más poderes que nosotros todos juntos.

-¿Tenía un colgante?- pregunto Shadow molesto.

-No sé, no recuerdo habérselo visto.

-Esperemos que no lo tenga- dijo Knuckles molesto. Mirando a Rouge quien permanecía en silencio.

Sonic se agito en el sofá y todos centraron su mirada en el chico de cabellos azules.

-¿Qué, qué ha pasado?- tartamudeo.

-Tu hermana es un vampiro.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo de hoy, espero que os guste. Dejen sus reviews.**


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Salió a toda velocidad de la casa. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. Su hermana Amy lo alcanzó, sabía desde siempre el afecto que tenía por esa mortal. Que ahora no era tan mortal. Y sobre todo lo que significaba que Noah fuera una vampiro, Mephiles la usaría en contra de todos.

-Vete, iré a buscarla.-Le dijo a Amy mientras la veía acercarse.

-¿Y qué crees que hemos estado haciendo todo este tiempo, eh? Si quisiera que la encontráramos ya hubiera aparecido por aquí. Ella no recuerda nada, Shadow.

-Entonces tú me acompañaras para devolverle los recuerdos.-Visualizó a Roger acercarse, con una expresión seria.-No intentes detenernos, Roger, que no te escucharemos.

-No intentaba detenerlos. Iré con ustedes.-Afirmó, mientras colocaba un cartucho en su arma.-Y no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

El azabache se acercó a él, quedando frente a frente y mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Porqué de pronto cooperas con nosotros, eh? ¿No temes que, según tú, te "traicionemos" como la última vez?

El castaño frunció el entrecejo.-Sé lo que se siente convertirse en un monstruo en contra de tu voluntad.-Luego desvió la mirada- Por eso quiero ayudar a Noah, incluso si eso significa tener que confiar en ustedes.

La mirada carmesí de Shadow se encontró con la de su hermana, mientras escuchaba su voz de ella sonar dentro de su cabeza, " _...que nos acompañe, está diciendo la verdad..._" resonó en su mente. Bufó, dándose media vuelta, listo para marcharse.

-Siempre te diré lo mismo, puedes acompañarnos, pero no seas un estorbo.

El semi-vampiro y la vampiresa intercambiaron miradas. Los tres tenían una misma meta: hacer que Noah recuperara sus recuerdos. Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a la misma calle solitaria donde Sonic y Silver habían sido atacados. Si algo le gustaba a Mephiles era que, cuando elegía una zona de ataque, generalmente siempre volvía a ese mismo punto.

Amy cerró los ojos.-Escucho sus pensamientos, están cerca.

-¿Quiénes?-Preguntó su hermano.

-Noah...-Shadow sonrió de lado, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al escuchar el segundo nombre.-...y Mephiles. Solo son ellos.

-Por supuesto.-Continuó Roger.-Ahora que ella es un vampiro recién convertido no necesita de los demás para derrotarnos. Ella tiene más fuerza que nosotros tres juntos, además-

De pronto fue interrumpido, por el sonido de unos aplausos que hicieron eco entre la solitaria calle. Voltearon para ver, como Mephiles aplaudía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y detrás de él, se encontraba Noah.

-¡Excelente conclusión, Roger! Sally tenía razón, eres torpe pero al mismo tiempo listo.- Dijo mientras el susodicho apretaba los dientes. -¿Y qué hay de ti, Shadow, amigo mío? ¿Sorprendido?

-¡¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ESO A NOAH?! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un maldito hijo de perra, Mephiles! ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de borrarte de la faz de la tierra y de la faz del inframundo!- Estalló el mencionado.

-¡No estás en posición de hacer amenazas!-Vociferó. -En especial cuando tu "apreciada" amiga está de mi lado ahora.

-¡Ella no está de tu lado! ¡Le has quitado los recuerdos! Pero no te preocupes, yo me encargaré que los tenga de vuelta.-Dijo Amy furiosa.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó Mephiles con ironía.-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Ay, no. Lo siento, no pueden, porque ella ahora es mía.

Dándole una increíble sorpresa a los tres presentes, Mephiles acercó a Noah y la besó en los labios. Para después dedicar una sonrisa socarrona a Shadow, este simplemente apenas vio el gesto, salió disparado en dirección a la pareja.

-¡Shadow, no!- Gritaron Roger y Amy al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora querida, destrúyelos, a todos.- Finalizó Mephiles, saliendo de escena trasportándose.

-Noah...-Susurró Shadow frente a ella, al ver atónito como el vampiro se había ido dejándolo solo a ella a un par de metros de donde se encontraba.-Noah, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Respóndeme!

La llamada, quien se encontraba en silencio contemplando a los tres presentes. Habló por primera vez desde que los había visto.-No sé quiénes son, pero como le dije a sus amigos, tan solo hago lo que él ordena.

-No...-Musitó el de ojos rojos, mirando con horror, como Noah se disponía a atacarlos.

Miro a los presentes con una mueca de desagrado para correr hacia Shadow y golpearlo en el estómago indefinidas veces antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Cuando este reacciono escupiendo al suelo saliva a causa de los fuertes golpes levanto la vista, negándose a sí mismo pensar atacarla, solo debería esquivarla, pero era tarde para esquivarla, ya había entrelazado sus dedos como en un puño doble y golpeado su cara haciéndolo chocar contra la pared como si fuera una pelota de ping pong. Todo había sido tan rápido que ni Amy ni Roger habían tenido tiempo a reaccionar.

-Menudo idiota, ¿piensas que quedándote quieto podrás vencerme? Tsk- su mirada gélida y oscura ni siquiera presentaba a aquella Noah risueña y dulce que alguna vez había conseguido enternecer a cada uno de ellos.

Su rostro estaba tan pálido que cualquiera diría que estaba congelado, sus ojos estaban más rojos de lo normal y sus colmillos sobresalían algo por culpa de su transformación primaria y neófita, su cuerpo estaba más delgado, a pesar de que ya estaba delgada como humana, seguramente por desnutrición lo que la hacía tener más poder, sus atributos femeninos se habían realzado un poco y su cabello largo había clareado su color muchísimo. Estaba irreconocible, con una velocidad que no podían ni ver y sobre todo, con una fuerza impresionante y una agilidad destacada entre todos.

-¡SHADOW!- Chilló Amy acercándose corriendo a su hermano, el pelinegro se levantó limpiándose la sangre, horrorizando a Amy, pues un vampiro no sangraba a excepción de que la herida sea lo suficientemente grave como un disparo de un arma anti vampiros.

_"No le hagas daño a Shadow..."_ Noah miró a todos los lados y se preguntó qué demonios había sido eso que había oído.

Se concentró de nuevo en sus rivales y frunció el ceño. Estaba harta de que esos idiotas molestasen sus planes.

-Hay que tener cuidado con ella- advirtió Roger, mirando fijamente a la joven vampiresa. -No sabemos que don posee y eso es peligroso.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Amy ayudando a levantar a su hermano mirando fijamente a la chica delante de ellos -Al menos no lleva el colgante.

A Noah le pareció graciosa su charla y comenzó a reírse. Todos los presentes comenzaron a observarla fijamente y curiosos por aquel motivo de la carcajada.

-¿Te refieres...?- estiro su mano sacando un diente lleno de un líquido rojo y colgándoselo al cuello -¿a este colgante?

-Mierda- mascullo Amy -Mephiles nos la ha jugado...

La chica alzó una ceja -Si tanto queréis que os muestren mis dones, dejadme que os haga una presentación exclusiva idiotas-

Alzó su mano y cerró los ojos con una tétrica sonrisa. Roger pensó que era momento de atacar y se posiciono para lanzarse a ella y sujetarla para que Amy obrase, Amy comprendió al leerlo en su mente, pero también leyó la de Noah.

_"No tenéis escapatoria y no penséis que lograréis tocarme"_ Amy se estremeció y negó con la cabeza.

-Para vencerla tenemos que idear una muy buena estrategia- avisó la chica peli-rosa. -Es muy lista...- mascullo molesta.

Noah abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Shadow. Y lanzó su poderoso ataque de aire contra ellos rajando sus ropas y sus caras, dejando marcas que los arrastraron metros atrás por la fuerza de aquel ataque.

-Patético- comento Noah con una sonrisa lanzándose a atacar a Amy, está esquivaba los ataques con dificultad, confiándose que podría hacerla luchar mucho tiempo hasta que Roger la agarrase, pero no contó con el paquete sorpresa.

Noah propulso un cañonazo de agua contra su estómago haciéndola chocar contra otra de las paredes.

-Tsk, ¿y vosotros sois cazadores? Tan inútiles.

Miro a Roger que era el único en no recibir ningún golpe y se sintió feliz de seguir machacando y cumpliendo los deseos de Mephiles.

Corrió atacando a Roger con una fuerte patada, que este ni siquiera pudo esquivar, sin duda alguna los neófitos eran seres invencibles.

_"¡BASTA! ELLOS SON TUS AMIGOS, MEPHILES TE MIENTE" _Se detuvo de sus puñetazos y miró a aquellos vampiros y aquel medio mortal, estaban heridos y les costaba mantenerse en pie.

-No- mascullo furiosa –Imposible.

_"¿Cómo si no saben tu nombre? Piensa las cosas Noah" _

Rugió golpeando la pared de aquella muralla de piedra, tan fuerte que estallo en mil pedazos, desapareciendo de la estancia donde todos se encontraban. Por esta vez, ellos no morirían.

* * *

**Aquí tengo el último capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos reviews, por favor, chicos y chicas, espero vuestros comentarios. **

**Besos. **


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

-...¿tú crees que él estará bien?- Dijo Rouge en voz baja.

-No lo sé. No tengo la menor idea de lo que Noah les ha inyectado, pero al parecer la peor parte se la ha llevado Sonic.

-Ni que lo digas.-Intervino el pelirrojo. -Se ha vuelto a desmayar y no para de quejarse.

Silver observó a su compañera -¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo, Blaze?

-Si alguien va a despertarlo ese serás tú, idiota.-Regañó al albino.-Conociendo a Mephiles estoy segura que lo que le haya hecho no es algo bueno. Y si a ti también te tocó, vas por el mismo camino.

-¡Eres una amargada!- Se quejó el aludido haciendo un puchero-Rouge y Knuckles ni siquiera me defienden de esta vampiresa frustrada.-Dijo para sí mismo en voz baja.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada. Ay, qué carácter. Esperen aquí, iré a ver cómo está Sonic.-Subió las escaleras de la casa dispuesto a abrir la puerta de la habitación.-¡BLAZE, KNUCKLES, ROUGE!

-¿¡Qué pasa!?-Gritaron los tres sobresaltados por tal grito.

-¡Sonic no está! ¡V-vengan a ver! ¡No...está!

La chica de pelo violeta y sus dos compañeros subieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Para encontrarse con una escena de lo más peculiar: la cama donde estaba Sonic revuelta, la ventana abierta y las cortinas meciéndose por la leve brisa que entraba por la ventana. Silver acechó por esta, fuera de la casa había un camino de huellas parecidas a las de un perro, en dirección al bosque.

-¿Pero qué mierda ha pasado aquí...?-Musitó la chica de pelo blanco.

-No tengo idea, pero será mejor esperar a Roger y los hermanos vampiro. Con lo de Noah y ahora esto, la situación parece ir de mal en peor.-Menciono Knuckles.

-...-Blaze guardó silencio, algo le decía que Mephiles y sus ex-compañeros, tenían mucho que ver con todo esto.

**~0~0~**

-No puedo creer que ese malnacido se haya salido con la suya otra vez.

-Lo sabemos, hermano, lo sabemos.-Contestó Amy a las constantes quejas de su compañero. Miro a su izquierda, Roger aún estaba adolorido.-Vaya, ahora tu naturaleza mitad-humana no te apoya mucho, ¿verdad?

-Cierra la boca, vampiro.-Gruñó furioso.-Se suponía que veníamos a ayudar a Noah y nos ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-Eso ya lo notamos.-Escupió Shadow.-Sabe manejar el agua y el aire. Sin mencionar su natural fuerza extrema por ser una recién convertida. Es una suerte que hayamos salido vivos de esta.

-¿Tú crees que...ella recuerde algo? No sé, puede sonar como una tontería, pero en el último momento la sentí vacilar. Si no fuera porque-

Amy seguiría con su explicación, de no ser porque algo, o mejor dicho alguien, pasó corriendo a una velocidad impresionante frente de ellos. Una especie de...lobo...que corría en dirección contraria a la que ellos iban. Sorprendidos, miraron como aquel ser desaparecía en la obscuridad de la noche.

-¿¡Qué rayos era eso!?-Grito Shadow.

-Esa cosa no es un vampiro, no he podido leer su mente. Iré a ver de qué se trata.

-¡Amy espera!- Su hermano la quiso detener, pero ella había salido corriendo sin darle tiempo de protestar.-Maldita sea...-Miró a Roger.-Yo iré tras ella, vuelve con los demás y avísales de lo ocurrido.

-Siempre tienes que dar las órdenes, ¿no es así, Shadow?

-¡Deja de discutir y hazme caso, maldición! Si tanto dices detestar a los vampiros, entonces ayúdanos a derrotar a Mephiles. Y una de las maneras en que puedes ayudarnos es confiar en nosotros.

El azabache salió en busca de su hermana. No alcanzando a escuchar las últimas palabras que el semi-mortal dedicó al viento.-Lo hago...

**~0~0**

Tras haber dejado casi cao a los cazadores y a los otros vampiros, Noah regreso al lugar donde había estado, no recordaba nada de nada. Mephiles le había contado que ella había sido herida en combate y que eso había provocado su pérdida de memoria, y por un momento pareció convencida, pero ahora…

¿Qué eran aquellas voces en la cabeza tan fuertes que la amenazaban con dolor? No sabía porque demonios le daba tanta importancia, posiblemente fuese ese hambre voraz que tenía. Permaneció sentada en el trono de su "amado" mientras su cabeza estaba gacha, pensando en todo, con la esperanza de que el entrase y supiese que algo pasaba.

-¿Noah?- La aludida levanto la vista para ver a su amado entrar en la puerta. -¿Qué haces en mi trono?

Iba a levantarse porque pensó que le molestaba, pero cuando Mephiles le negó con la cabeza que no lo hiciera y entonces siguió sentada.

-Me encantas en el trono, eres la reina que nunca tuve- le dijo arrodillándose enfrente de ella.

¿Cómo iba él a mentirle sobre todo? Era tan dulce y bueno con ella que sonaba casi imposible que el hiciese eso por egoísmo y locura, ignoro por un momento las voces y dejo que el acariciase sus piernas arrodillado, como si fuera su reina.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, quizás, bueno, lo admito, te considere un estorbo, pero cuando te tuve tan cerca, supe que no lo eras, busque mi autocontrol y el intentar poder tenerte lo más cerca posible, y ahora que te tengo, juro que no voy a dejarte.

-No los he matado.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-

"No te dejes engañar"

-No, no ha pasado nada. Es solo que… me gustaría matarlos contigo…-

Sonrió y acarició a su "princesa" mientras la besaba con lentitud, era un chico sumamente dulce, o al menos así lo veía ella cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Has probado el veneno contra Sonic?

-No…

-Hazlo ahora- Se levantó y esta vez sí que la obligo a levantarse de su trono, la chica le hizo caso y se levantó rápidamente, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

-Volveré cuando lo haya probado.

-Bien, que así sea.

* * *

**Aquí tenemos el capítulo, estás vacaciones estoy ocupadísima, he viajado al extrangero y no tengo tiempo. En fin, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo de NUCCICO Y YO.**

**Dejen reviews.**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Corrió hacia aquel lobo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Se había detenido estremeciéndose, era gigantesco y podía sostenerse sobre sus dos patas traseras. Rugió hacia ella.

-Un licántropo- mascullo Amy mirando a aquel lobo de dos metros o más. -¿Qué hace este bicho aquí?-

-No lo sé- respondió Shadow con seriedad mientras miraba a su hermana con total seriedad, estaba furioso por lo que Mephiles había hecho con Noah, se le amontonaban muchos problemas y sin duda eso lo había hecho enfurecer. -Un licántropo no sé encuentra en medio de una ciudad, generalmente están en bosques destruyendo o velando-

-¿Crees que Mephiles tiene algo que ver con esto?- pregunto Amy.

-Puede ser. Ahora debemos luchar-

-Shadow, pronto se hará de día...- advirtió Amy.

-Entonces hay que darse prisa-

Roger había aparecido detrás de ellos mientras intentaba ayudarles en la lucha contra aquel licántropo, comenzaron a atacar, Amy golpeaba con sus puños, Roger atacaba por su ancha espalda, Shadow se volvía duro como una piedra para golpearlo con total franqueza y herirlo lo antes posible, pero aquel ser se resistía, moviendo sus enormes brazos e intentando atacarlos pero era más lento a causa de los golpes.

Golpeo a Amy alejándola unos metros, hizo una mueca de molestia cuando vio como el sol comenzaba a salir, haciendo que el lobo diese un grito ahogado y oscuro.

Golpeo a Shadow y Roger alejándolos también hacia dos lados diferentes. Amy se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel licántropo loco y con sed de venganza.

El ser comenzó a disolverse y a transformarse de nuevo, Amy abrió los ojos mucho quedándose sorprendida al ver aquel extraño ser convertirse en un personaje conocido, Sonic.

Los ojos de asombro estaban presentes en la cara de Roger y Shadow, mientras que Amy se lanzó a abrazar a aquel chico, era Sonic.

-Le inyecto veneno licántropo, delirará durante dos semanas y se transformará todas las noches, ¡esto es sumamente estupendo!- ironizó Shadow -Primero un vampiro y ahora un licántropo. Mephiles ha planeado esto a conciencia.

-Llevémoslo a casa- Interrumpió Roger las quejas de Shadow.

Amy lo elevó con cuidado y se movió lentamente con él en brazos para ir al "cuartel" donde se reunían siempre, que era la casa de Roger.

Arrastraron a Sonic lentamente entre todos hasta casa, donde Blaze y los demás estaban.

-¡SONIC!- Chilló Silver. -Menos mal que está bien, ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Larga historia- respondió Roger serio. -Ya hablaremos- respondió.

Amy miro a los demás y devolvió su vista hacia Sonic, acariciando una de sus mejillas y preguntándose porque le afectaba tanto un simple humano, acarició su mejilla y lo levanto en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación donde estaba antes, no le hacía falta dormir y se quedaría allí a cuidarlo.

-¿Amy?- su voz adormilada sonó nada más dejarlo en la cama.

-Tranquilo. Descansa, has perdido mucha energía-

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Ya te lo contaré más tarde, por favor, descansa-

-Quédate conmigo...

-Lo haré aunque no me lo pidas-

~0~0~

-Primero Noah y luego él. Maldito Mephiles.-Dijo Rouge sumamente molesta.

Knuckles bufó, odiaba realmente aquella situación.-¿Y qué planea esta vez, en? Convertir a toda la escuela en seres sobre naturales, ¿ese es su plan?

-No, esto solo lo hace para molestarnos a Amy y a mí.-Comentó Shadow enojado.

-Al principio también creía eso.-Se metió Roger.-Pero ahora Mephiles parece haber dado un giro a toda la situación. Quiero decir, tú viste como beso a Noah delante de nosotros...

-Más te vale no volver a repetir eso, imbécil...-Gruñó a regañadientes.

-¡Amy!- Exclamó Silver al verla salir de la habitación.- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó refiriéndose a Sonic.

-Muy mal. Al parecer, la "jeringuilla" con la que Noah los atacó, contenía veneno licántropo.

-Ajá.-Soltó Silver sin entender una palabra.-Que traducido al español significa que...

-Que Sonic ahora es un hombre lobo.-Contestó Blaze adivinando la respuesta.-Y por consiguiente...

-Silver también.-Terminó la frase Rouge, mientras todos se quedaban mirando al albino fijamente.

-Yo...¡n-no creo que...sea así! Es d-decir...yo solo...recibí una parte del veneno. ¡Q-quizá no surja efecto!

-Para estar seguros, Blaze...-dijo Roger llamando su atención-...tendrás que quedarte a lado de Silver para cerciorarnos si él es, o no es, un hombre lobo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no necesito mi...niñera personal!- Exclamó el mencionado molesto.

-A callar.-Intervino Amy.-Esto se hace por el bien de todos, en especial por Noah y Sonic. Hablando de él, quisiera ser yo la que se encargara de estar a su lado por si las cosas vuelven a salirse de control.

-Genial, otra niñera...- dijo el albino.

-¡SILVER!- Gruñó molesto Knuckles, luego desvió su mirada a la vampiresa de pelo rosa.-¿Y cómo porqué quieres ser tú la que se encargue de él? Déjame adivinar, te has encariñado, ¿a que sí?

-Más vale que cuides tus palabras, maldito ogro. Que no me mido si sigues tratando de emparejar a mi hermana con ese estúpido mortal. Sobre todo porque ahora es un perro pulgoso.

-No es para tanto, Shadow. No necesito que me protejas. Yo solo hago esto...porque me importa Sonic. Y...también me importan todos ustedes.

Roger contempló la escena, y la sonrisa que intercambiaron sus cuatro cazadores con los vampiros. Volteó el rostro, maldecía por dentro el no poder olvidar su patética venganza hacia los vampiros...y lo que le habían hecho. Pero, Amy y Shadow eran distintos. Amy quería a Sonic. Y era obvio lo que Shadow sentía por Noah, aunque quisiera ocultarlo.

-Bien, bien, bien.-Interrumpió la escena.-Ya que todos nos hemos hecho "amigos", creo que lo mejor sería idear una estrategia para devolverle la jugada al malnacido de Mephiles.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.-Todos se sorprendieron de aquellas palabras que Shadow pronunció.-¿Qué? ¿Olvidan que también quiero salvar a ese par de hermanos?-Giró el rostro sonrojado, avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

-Como sea...-Amy sonrió pícaramente.-Ya se viene siendo hora de una nueva estrategia.

~0~0~

La risa cantarina de Fiona resonaba por las gruesas paredes de su guarida.-¡Noah sí que les ha dado una paliza! ¡Te felicito, mujer! ¿No opinas lo mismo, Sally?

Sally, Fiona y Noah...bueno, en realidad la última no ya que prefería ignorar los comentarios de sus "compañeras", discutían y alardeaban de como Noah había hecho énfasis en sus habilidades. Al principio, se percató que parecían celosas, aunque al parecer esa envidia fue reemplazada por una, para ella, hipocresía. Pero claro, mientras no hablaran más de la cuenta no le perjudicaría.

-Por supuesto. Has hecho un buen trabajo con ese par de vampiros, cariño. Y con Roger...bueno, digamos que te agradezco más que nadie la paliza que le has metido.

-¿No me digas que todavía sientes algo por el cazadorcito? ¡Noah, ¿qué te parece?! ¡Nuestra querida Acorn sigue encaprichada con el vampiro frustrado!

-¡Ya te dije que solo "fingí" en esa ocasión para que no me matara! ¡No me vengas con imbecilidades, que la única "enamoradita" de las tres eres tú!

-¡Cuida el tono con el que me hablas! ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz!

Noah rodó los ojos, comenzaba a detestar en verdad a ese par. Trató de ignorar los fuertes gritos de ambas vampiresas pero sus voces eran realmente molestas. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Mephiles tener a ese par en su equipo? Sabía que estaba mal, algo andaba mal, sobre todo por aquella voz dentro de su cabeza que...

"...¿qué haces? ¡Escapa! Ahora eres más fuerte que ellas, ¡puedes vencerlas! ¡puedes vencer a todos!"

La chica de ojos rojos agarró fuertemente su cabeza, quiso gritar un "¡callate!", pero eso solo alertaría a sus dos compañeras, que al verla de esta manera, pararon de discutir en seco.

-¿Noah?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Notó que la miraban extrañadas, debía improvisar.-S-sí...yo...Solamente estoy algo mareada. Debe de ser porque es la primera vez que uso mis habilidades.-Sonrió internamente, y se felicitó por tan buena actuación.

-Lo que tú digas.-Dijo Sally para después añadir.- Las dejo, iré...por ahí. Ya saben, cosas de vampiresas guapas.

-¡Cierra la boca, arpía! Eh, ¡espera! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

La mirada carmesí de Noah vio a ese par tan molesto alejarse de la habitación donde se encontraba. Sola, con sus pensamientos, comenzó a meditar hasta qué punto era cierto todo lo que Mephiles le decía. Y si en verdad debía, o no desconfiar de él. Pero sobre todo, se atormentaba internamente por haber hecho tanto daño a personas que, según su consciencia, eran sus amigos.

Aunque por una parte, ella sabía que era imposible que Mephiles le mintiese, aunque… ¡todo era muy confuso!

* * *

**¡Dejad reviews!**


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Noah observó atenta como se iban mientras se acercaba a Scourge quien era el único que por así decirlo la agradaba, a parte de Mephiles. Aunque ahora estaba algo alerta, sacó el colgante y se sentó en frente de él.

-¿Cómo has podido fijar tus ojos en esa gritona?- pregunto la ojicarmesí.

-Um... solo es así cuando está con Sally-

-Ya veo...-

-¿No vas a ir a junto Mephiles?- pregunto el peliverde -Nos está mirando con cara de asesino.

-Nah, quiero hablar contigo sobre esto-

Sacó el colgante y lo coloco en una de las cajas que estaba entre ellos dos, observándolo con atención. Como si fuese algo que nadie había visto nunca.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre él-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Verás- explico Noah con seriedad -Cuando fui a machacar a esos cazadorcillos, hablaban como si el colgante tuviera algún poder especial, me lo puse porque parecían atemorizados, pero yo sigo sin entender porque-

-Ah, ya sé. Quieres saber su origen, él porqué temen y todo lo que pueda darte referente a este colgante-

Noah asiente interesada, descubrir algún misterio con el colgante que pueda ser relevante para cuando machaque a alguien.

_"Ah, pensé que ibas a decir a los cazadores" _

Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de gritarle que a quien atacase no era cosa suya, pero seguramente todos se la quedarían mirando y eso sería malo.

-Este colgante lleva pasando desde el siglo cinco entre vampiros, quiero decir, hay millones de ejemplares que se controlan por aquí, Mephiles te dio el suyo, quiero decir, ese colgante no estaba muy limpio por lo que tienes la sangre humana de la princesa Mue y la tuya.

-¿Quién coño es Mue?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Podríamos decir que ese colgante es una reliquia muy bien conservada- responde encogiéndose de hombros -No se lo digas a Mephiles pero... cuando estábamos encerrados en el Inframundo, dijo que amaba a Mue para hacerse con el colgante, jugo con sus sentimientos y luego la mató, a la única princesa y primer vampiro convertido, para obtener ese colgante por si lo necesitaba, ese colgante aumenta tu fuerza y tus habilidades, haciendo que sigas pareciendo un neófito aunque pasen años y siglos-

-O sea, que gracias a esto- agito el colgante -¿Podría seguir teniendo mis poderes de vampiresa neófita durante toda la eternidad?

-Exacto- apremió Scourge.

-Iré a ver a Mephiles.

-Bien- se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando hacia la nada, mientras que Noah se encaminaba ha junto Mephiles. Nada más llegar este le pidió que se sentase en su regazo, como no, obedeció.

-Me gustas bastante Noah...- beso sus labios con delicadeza y volvió a besarla con más rudeza.

_"¡QUE ASCO! ¡Apártalo de nosotras! Él te miente, bloqueo tus recuerdos" _

Pero no hizo caso, sus labios se sentían bien sobre los de ella. ¿Le gustaba a él de verdad? ¿O era como Mue tal como parecía decir la voz de su cabeza? O… ¿de verdad la quería?

**~0~0~**

Sally estaba caminando por las inmensas calles hasta que sintió algo, o más bien alguien. Se giró para ver a Roger con un arma anti-vampiros en las manos. Frunció el ceño molesta para plantarle cara, tenían unas cuentas pendientes.

-Roger, ¿cómo tú por aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa irónica.

-Acorn-

-¿Ya no soy Sal?- pregunto con burla.

-¡Tú me hiciste esto!- Se señaló a si mismo con furia, odiaba lo que le había hecho -jugaste conmigo y me arrepentí de no haberte matado.

-El mundo es cruel, Rogy-

-No te burles Acorn, hoy no te libras-

-¿Y tus amiguitos? ¿Los has dejado solos? Yo creo que deberías vigilarlos, Noah os tiene muy mal ojo, está quejándose lo suficiente como para no querer veros la cara, os odia tanto, Mephiles ha hecho un buen trabajo cegándola con su amor-

-Serás... arpía- gruñó apretando el gatillo.

-Mira lindo, puede que no fingiese del todo, pero, a menos que te unas a nosotros no podrá haber nada entre nosotros- aviso la chica de ojos rojos y cabello largo y castaño oscuro.

-Mira, Acorn, no pienso unirme a vosotros- apunto hacia su hombro, pues le era imposible hacerlo a su corazón y disparó, Sally no se esperaba ese gesto, y recibió el balazo, con una corriente de energía eléctrica recorriéndola.

Gruñó cayendo al suelo, pero para su suerte Fiona lo propulso unos metros más atrás para luego dirigirse a Sally y cogerla en brazos.

-Tienes suerte de que decidiese seguirte-

-Llévame junto a Mephiles- se quejó aun recibiendo pequeñas descargas por la bala.

-¡No dejaré que os vayáis!- Roger siguió disparando pero inútilmente pues Fiona ya estaba corriendo lejos con Sally acuestas.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Roger aporrear la puerta mientras entraba. Silver quiso indagar, pero Blaze le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que no lo hiciera.

-¿Crees que...se encuentre bien?- Le preguntó el albino.

Blaze lo miró.-Está preocupado. Igual que todos.-Luego desvió la mirada, parecía incómoda.

-También estoy preocupado. Ya sabes, por Noah...por Sonic...por todos...-pausó un instante-...por ti.

-No hagas eso.-Le paró en seco.

-¿Hacer qué cosa?

-Hablarme como si te importara. No sabes lo que he hecho. Recuerda que antes era como Mephiles, que estaba con ellos. No...deberías confiar totalmente en mí.

-Pero lo hago. Y lo seguiré haciendo, Blaze.-Se levantó dispuesto a irse, no sin antes decirle.-Porque me importas.

**~0~0~**

Rouge se acomodaba el cabello fuera de la casa. Cierto pelirrojo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué rayos las mujeres daban tanto crédito en su imagen? No lo sabía, pero sí sabía que si preguntaba se ganaría un buen escarmiento por parte de la súcubo. La vio mejor, sonrió de manera inconsciente, ella era bonita. Y como no, su naturaleza le precedía.

-¿Admirando la vista, cariño?- Le preguntó tras sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

-¡Y-yo no...! ¡Yo no estaba! ¡N-no confundas las cosas! Antes muerto que fijarme en alguien como tú.-Fingió mientras sus mejillas se encendían e inclinaba la cabeza.

-Como digas, pero eso ni tú te lo crees. Eres como Shadow en ese aspecto, tratan de negar lo que es evidente.

-No me compares con el vampiro. Eso es diferente, él quiere a Noah.

-¿Y tú no me quieres a mí?- Soltó de repente, ignorando el conflicto interno de su acompañante.

-Y-yo...yo no he dicho que...no te...-balbuceó.- ¡Argh, es imposible hablar contigo!

La risa estruendosa de su compañera lo dijo todo: ella sabía que la quería. Incluso más que él.

**~0~0~**

-Vaya que tu hermana es fuerte.-Dijo Amy.-Nos ha dado una buena paliza. Ni yo de neófita recuerdo tener tanto poder.-En su mente añadió _"...ha de ser por el colgante..."_

-Ella recapacitará.-Musitó Sonic, aún sin fuerzas por lo que le había ocurrido.-Siempre ha sido así, libre y espontánea. Pero...tiene un buen corazón. A diferencia de Mephiles y sus malditos secuaces.

La chica de pelo rosa sonrió enternecida.-Se ve que quieres a tu hermana. Lo entiendo, también quiero a Shadow. Puede sonar tonto, considerando lo que soy...

-En que seas vampiro no significa que no puedas amar.-Susurró el de cabello azul.

-Pero...le traería muchos problemas a la persona que ame. ¿No lo crees?

-Eso depende.- Se encogió de hombros.- Si él también te ama, no le importará ser perseguido por seres del inframundo y salvar al universo con tal de...estar contigo...a tu lado.

-Sonic...-Musitó. Poco a poco trató de acercarse a su rostro, anhelaba besarlo. Pero se contuvo, no era el momento, y, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Porque lo amaba. Se incorporó de nuevo en su silla, fingiendo que nada había pasado.-Incluso con todo, me alegra haberte conocido.

Él sonrió, intercambiando sus miradas.-A mí también, Amy. A mí también.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, Sonic también la amaba. Tan solo esperaría el momento adecuado para decírselo.

**~0~0~**

Estaba molesta con todos, sobre todo con Mephiles no le había dado una defensa ante la estúpida, aunque pudiera defenderse hubiera amado que él le hubiese apoyado. Lo sucedido era que había estado vagando por la estancia y cuando recibió la queja de Fiona por acercarse a una sala cerrada con un candado y recibir un rechazo que la molesto, se cabreo rompiendo un muro entero.

-Hija de su madre-

Siguió caminando de un lado a otro preguntándose qué demonios había en esa sala si no le dejaban entrar. Eso la llevaba a recordar que la voz de su cabeza hablaba totalmente loca y sórdida en su decisión de huir de aquel lugar y por una vez Noah se lo estaba planteando.

_"Ve a esa sala, aprovecha que van a cazar, bueno... a comer' _

Noah se quedó sentada en una de las cajas con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho **(Nota de la autora: tipo Shady, weyy!).**

Sintió gracias a su buen oído como Sally y Fiona salían, llevaban tacones y resonaban muchísimo. Los siguientes en salir fueron Scourge y Mephiles. Este último se quedó mirando finamente a la chica.

-¿no vienes a comer?

-no- respondió seria -estoy bien.

La miro serio, pero acepto asintiendo con la cabeza y retirándose de aquella sala. Noah espero hasta no oír pasos y unos minutos más para que nadie dijese nada de lo que iba a hacer. Era hora de conocer que había en esa sala y quien tenía razón.

Camino por los estrechos pasillos y se dirigió a la gran puerta cerrada por un candado metálico, lo rompió con su mano derecha y entro a la sala.

Todo estaba cubierto por sabanas, con una tenue luz que se colaba por el vidrio colorido de iglesia, lo único que estaba descubierto y sin sabanas, a parte del vidrio, era el ataúd.

Se movió por la sala, no había nada que le llamase la atención hasta que en una de las sabanas que ocultaban algo le llamo la atención. Camino con curiosidad hasta poder ver que era lo que había allí,

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver unos vaqueros claros ensangrentados, unas converses blancas con gotas de sangre seca y una camiseta de manga corta rota y ensangrentada. Nada más coger los vaqueros una imagen vino a su cabeza.

**Flashback:**

-no... por favor- su voz estaba quebrándose, le dolían como si la estuviesen matando.

-Cállate y deja de moverte-

-Mephiles... déjame irme- sollozo.

No contesto siguió succionando mientras preparaba su brazo para darle a tomar sangre antes de que ella se desmayase.

**Fin del flashback.**

_'Te lo dije'_ frunció el ceño al oír a esa persona dentro de ella.

Siguió investigando pero nada le llamo la atención, solo que estaban dentro de una iglesia o al menos algo religioso, había un altar, los vidrios y añadir que había libros de biblia o testamentos antiguos que seguramente costarían una fortuna.

Se sentó en el ataúd para mirar a la nada, pero nada más hacerlo...

**Flashback:**

Cruzo miradas con el chico de cabellos negros y rojos, sintiéndose un flan tan solo al recibir una mirada de aquel chico.

-Uf... me ha mirado... es jodidamente... guapo- mascullo para girarse y verlo nuevamente -Me gustas... Shadow

**Fin del flashback.**

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, esas dos imágenes trataban de ella y al parecer como humana. Mephiles le había mentido y utilizado, pero ella ya no era una patética humana ahora era poderosa y estaba segura de que sería su peor pesadilla.

Salió disparada de aquella zona, corriendo a la velocidad del sonido. No sabía a donde se dirigía, posiblemente fuese a un claro del bosque para llamar a sus secuaces. Se aferró el colgante a su cuello y saco la jeringa que anteriormente tenía el veneno que convirtió a Sonic y a Silver.

-Es hora de que me conozcan furiosa... nadie me miente- estaba molesta y furiosa. Levanto la jeringa y la apretó en su mano izquierda para bajar el brazo guardarla en su bolsito y gritar algo incomprensible.

Espero unos instantes en silencio y sonrió sombríamente.

-Sonic, Silver... obedeced a vuestra ama y venid aquí-


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Se abrieron sus ojos verdes. A mitad de la noche, transformado en hombre lobo, era imposible para Sonic no llamar la atención. Pero esta vez era distinto, era como si algo, o mejor dicho alguien, lo estuviera controlando. Rompió el muro de la habitación de un solo golpe, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Sonic!- Chillo Amy.- ¡Sonic, espera! ¡Espera, por favor!

-¡Amy!- Shadow y los cazadores aparecieron tras de ella.-¿¡Qué ha pasado aquí!?

-Es Sonic...se ha convertido en licántropo de nuevo. Pero esta vez era distinto, se puso violento. Demasiado.

-Habrá que ir por él.-Intervino Roger.-Nos dividiremos, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, ustedes por el este. Shadow, Amy, Silver y yo por el oeste.-Luego, se percató de algo importante.-¿Dónde rayos está Silver?

-Ay, no.-Musitó Blaze, saliendo corriendo de la habitación.-¡Silver!- Gritó entrando a su cuarto, nada. Ni en la sala, ni en el comedor, en ningún lado.- ¡No está! ¡Silver no está!

-¡Maldita sea!-Gruñó Shadow.-¡Ahora tendremos que lidiar con dos jodidos perros apestosos! ¿Ahora que, Roger?

-Esto no está bien.-Contestó.-Ambos se dirigen a un punto en específico, pero, ¿a qué?

-Mejor dicho a quién.-Dijo Amy, todos se le quedaron viendo, por lo que respondió con naturalidad.-Si Noah ha sido quien los transformó lo más probable es que hayan ido a por ella. La obedecerán en todo hasta que la jeringuilla sea destruida.

-¿Qué sugieres?-Preguntó Knuckles.-¿Qué vayamos por Noah? Nos dará una paliza antes de que podamos llegar a ella.

-No lo creo.-Roger meditó.-Pudo habernos matado aquel día pero no lo hizo. Probablemente suene absurdo, sin embargo, me pareció ver que ella aún tiene vagos recuerdos de su pasado. Ya saben, de quien es en realidad.

-¿Sugieres que nos fiemos de tu "teoría" para ir con Noah?- Indagó Rouge.

-En parte, sí. De todos modos, no lograremos nada quedándonos quietos mientras Mephiles nos pone en contra unos a otros. Si conseguimos a Noah, conseguiremos a Silver y Sonic.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Amy.-Solo queda seguir el camino que ha dejado Sonic, su olor es fuerte, podremos encontrarlo. Y lo más probable es que Silver haya seguido el mismo camino.

-En ese caso que no se diga más.-Afirmó Roger.-Andando, tenemos tres miembros que salvar.

Los cazadores se adelantaron, dejando a los hermanos vampiro detrás de ellos. Shadow había notado lo importante que era el _"idiota"_ de Sonic para su hermana. Bufó, ¿cómo quejarse cuando él sentía lo mismo por Noah? Se acercó a ella, su semblante estaba decaído, aunque lo ocultaba con fortaleza. Como siempre, esa era su hermana, la fuerte.

-Tranquila, te prometo que...los encontraremos.-Le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Ella sonrió.-Lo sé. Lo haremos.

**~0~0~**

-¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ NOAH!?- Gritó Mephiles, desesperado.

Sus tres compañeros se miraron entre sí, Scourge respondió.-Si hace apenas un rato ha estado aquí.

-Sabemos casi lo mismo que tú.-Sally añadió "imbécil" en su mente.-Salimos a comer y cuando venimos ya no estaba.

-¿Tú crees que...haya descubierto la verdad?- Preguntó Fiona dubitativa.

-No digas tonterías. ¿De dónde se enteraría de todo, eh? Los cazadores no se atreverían a acercarse después de la paliza que les ha puesto.-Concluyó el azabache.

-Quien sabe...-Sally pausó.-Sea lo que sea, no está, Mephiles. Y dudo que su ausencia signifique algo bueno.

Entrecerró los ojos, estaba furioso. Pero en el fondo, una parte de él se preocupaba de que Noah se hubiera marchado.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

Mephiles paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. No podía permitirse el lujo de arruinar sus planes en lo referente a Noah, siendo neófita y con el colgante eras un peligro, espero que no estuviera del bando de los cazadores. Entonces las cosas comenzaron a cuadrar.

No los mato aquella noche, regreso antes de hacerlo, cuando con un solo ataque más estarían muertos.

Lo besaba de forma aislada, parecía no querer sentirlo como antes.

Había estado reacia a todos.

Además de que no quiso comer, ¡amaba beber la sangre del cuello de los humanos!

¿Y si llevaba tiempo sospechando? No, no podía. No le creería nada a Shadow, Roger y los demás. ¿Pero y si la estaba subestimando? Los poderes de una neófita con un colgante podrían triplicarse, y como no eran muy buenos con habilidades mentales el bloqueo pudo no haber sido suficiente. Y entonces encajo.

¡La habitación! Se apresuró a la sala donde había convertido a la chica y cuando la encontró abierta, lo comprendió, algo había recordado y ahora lo más probable era que estuviese furiosa y que planease algo.

Debía buscarla y no le sería difícil, había identificado su olor, lo conocía más que la llave, esa chiquita se había colado de una manera preocupante...

**~0~0~**

Amy había corrido lo máximo posible hasta poder encontrarse ante un exuberante bosque. Estaba poblado de hojas de tonalidades otoñales.

Suspiro hondo y siguió corriendo, con Roger y Shadow detrás. Sabía que Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge estaban yendo por el otro sendero del bosque, caminaron hacia el interior del bosque, buscando algo, a alguien a tres personas.

El olor estaba ahí, pero habían rebuscado toda la zona norte y no tenían nada, solo un inmenso claro. En el que minutos después aparecieron Blaze, Knuckles y Rouge.

-¿Nada?- pregunto Roger mirando al ogro, la succubus y a la vampiresa.

-Nada de nada- negó Rouge mirando hacia el cielo.

Bufaron molestos, todo un rastro para no haber tenido suerte y no encontrar ni a Noah ni a Silver y Sonic.

Se quedaron unos minutos mirando a todas partes mientras todos revisaban a su alrededor buscando algún movimiento o secuencia de que estaban ahí. Pero nada.

-Así que... no soy el único que busca a Noah- la sonrisa diabólica de Mephiles se hizo presente. -Aunque no creáis que ella correrá a vuestros brazos, es mía-

Un movimiento hizo que todos se girasen, pero nada, no había nadie en ninguna rama de aquel árbol.

-Ella no es tuya- rugió Shadow molesto, mientras que miraba con odio a Mephiles.

-Tsk, ella es mía- dijo picándolo el vampiro de mechas azules. -Ella es mi mujer vampiro... solo mí...

Fue interrumpido por un rugido molesto de un lobo. Y enseguida vieron aparecer a Noah acompañada de Sonic y Silver.

-¿Si soy tu mujer vampiro cuándo pensabas decirme que llore suplicando que me dejases y no me mordieses?

El rostro de todos cambió, a Noah no le veían los ojos, su flequillo tapaba sus hermosos ojos, ahora rojos, mientras que sus puños se apretaban con cada palabra que ella decía.

-¿Si soy tan tuya por qué me mentiste? ¿Tan idiota me crees?- sonrió macabramente. -Patético, Mephiles, has venido solo para firmar tu sentencia de muerte- rio amargamente. -Corre por tu vida.

Chasqueo los dedos. -Sonic, Silver. Id a por mi enemigo. Matadlo, y si desaparece, venid rápidamente.

Mephiles la miro con los ojos arrugados -Noah... contrólate...

-¿Te controlaste tú con mis llantos?-

Mephiles frunció los labios -Noah, tiene explicación. Te quiero…

-Qué pena que no quiera escucharla.

Roger sonrió con cinismo.

-SONIC, SILVER, ¡ATACAD!

Y así fue, salieron disparados corriendo tras Mephiles. Noah sonrió, al menos había hecho que Mephiles temiera. Solo faltaba algo... los cazadores... Se giró para verlos fijamente.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

-Noah...-Susurró Shadow entre sorprendido y feliz.-Has vuelto...

-Que ya no esté del lado de Mephiles no significa que me quiera unir a ustedes.-Dijo autoritaria. Si bien aún seguía sintiendo algo por aquel chico, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en los cazadores de una manera tan pronta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Roger.- Noah, ¿no piensas regresar con nosotros?

-Podemos ayudarte a recordar, yo puedo hacerlo.-Dijo Amy.-Mephiles te ha bloqueado los recuerdos pero si me permites, puedo devolvértelos.

-Silencio, por favor- Los calló amablemente. -Agradezco que quieran ayudarme, pero por ahora digamos que estaré en un modo neutral. Al menos hasta que consiga mi venganza para con Mephiles.

-Comprendo.-Admitió Roger, mientras miraba a los hermano vampiro.-Si esa es la decisión de ella, no podemos hacer más al respecto.

En eso, Sonic y Silver (aún como licántropos) aparecieron delante de su ama. Agachando la cabeza en señal de reverencia. La vampiresa los miró a los ojos, no le bastó más de un par de segundos para saber que no habían podido atrapar a Mephiles. No le importó demasiado, ya tendría otra oportunidad, por ahora, lo más coherente era alejarse del lugar.

-Nos veremos pronto, cazadores...-Y sin decir más, una ráfaga de viento la hizo desaparecer a ella junto con los hombres lobo.

-Espléndido.-Comentó Rouge, sarcástica.-Hemos perdido a Sonic y Silver. Y ahora tenemos un nuevo enemigo en el juego.

-No lo creo así.-Comentó Knuckles.-Ella solo está confundida, con el tiempo comprenderá.

Roger se giró hacia todos.-Al menos, ya no está con Mephiles...

**~0~0~**

Caminaba entre las heladas ciudades, le había entrado hambre, Sonic y Silver estaban transformados en humanos, solo que no eran conscientes de sus movimientos. La seguían a todas partes mientras Noah buscaba a un humano, en concreto masculino, ella sabía cómo atraerlos, su cuerpo era, perfecto para ello.

-Oh... ahí está...- sonrió con malicia y se lanzó a correr hacia aquel chico tropezando abruptamente, y a posta, contra él, sollozo en su dirección y el chico la miro hipnotizado.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡NO!- Comenzó a llorar señalando a Sonic y a Silver. -¡Ellos me siguen!

El chico dirigió su vista a Sonic y Silver que venían serios. Se acercó a gruñirles pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Noah le rompió el cuello.

-Estaba molestándome- se defendió hacia Sonic y Silver. -¿Visteis esa cara de pervertido?

Negaron con la cabeza y Noah rio divertida. -Bien, porque no la había-

Le clavo los colmillos y succiono la sangre para dejarle claramente dos marcas de colmillos en su cuello. Paso la lengua por su cuello para hacer que sus marcas se fueran, una vez acabado.

-Listo... creo que debería irme, bueno, irnos. He decidido que quiero un arma anti-vampiros, me será útil para estar con Mephiles, aunque voy a tener que controlarla no sé cómo... ¿practica?

Aunque hablaba sola, porque los sicarios que ahora tenía no podían opinar por si mismos sin ordenes, se sentía cómoda con la presencia de Sonic.

-¿Qué serás tú para mí?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

Como esperaba no obtuvo respuesta, aunque no le afecto mucho, hecho a andar seguida de los hombres lobo, no dijo nada, solo dejo que la siguiesen. No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar hasta que, nada más salir de la calle recibió una descarga suave, no la noto. Giro su rostro y vio a un hombre mayor, uno con el pelo violeta.

-Tsk- se giró para verlo -¿Un cazador?-

-Soy Espio, y voy a ser tu asesino.

-Me gustaría verlo- dijo con sorna para ver cómo se aceraba a ella corriendo. Lo esquivo sin problemas, por lo visto era humano.

_"Me he alimentado ya, pero un postre no estaría mal"_

Siguió esquivándolo, mirando aquella extraña guadaña que llevaba a la espalda.

¿Un arma contra vampiros? Sonrió. Eso era lo que buscaba, al parecer había venido a ella sin tener que moverse mucho.

No era ágil, sería fácil derrotarlo, siguió esquivando hasta que le pego un puñetazo que hizo que soltase sangre por la boca.

-Cazador inútil-

Lo lanzo hacia la pared y ordeno a Sonic y Silver que se trasformaran para arrancarle la cabeza, obedecieron y una vez matar a ese cazador.

Una vez que lo hizo, cogió la guadaña, ganándose una descarga, hizo una mueca de dolor, le dolía sujetarla pero le dio igual, no la soltó, hasta que el arma termino de acostumbrarse a ella, extraño... no podría cogerlas pero ahora... ya no le dolía.

_"Eso seguro que es gracias a mi" _

Expreso un _cállate_ en su mente y camino hacia el bosque.

_"Eres una borde"_

_Y tu una niñata_, se contestó para continuar su camino. Ya tenía su arma, solo faltaba el plan...

**~0~0~**

-Maldita sea...-El azabache entró en la sala alertando a Sally, Fiona y Scourge.-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó el chico de cabello verde.-¿Has encontrado a Noah?

-Ella...ya no está de nuestro lado.-Les dijo molesto.-Ha descubierto toda la verdad.

-Mierda...-Sally soltó un bufido de fastidio.-¿Ahora qué? Contábamos con ella para abrir la puerta.

-¡La puerta vale un comino! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que ya no la tenemos a ella?!

Sus tres compañeros se sorprendieron ante tal reacción. ¿Estaba molesto porque Noah ya no estaba con ellos, o porque ya no estaba con él? Fiona entrecerró los ojos, si el caso era la segunda cuestión, conocía a Mephiles, sabía que desde el principio solo "jugaría" con Noah, como lo había hecho con Mue. Pero esta vez era distinto, algo le decía que por esta ocasión, el que salió perdiendo, había sido él.

-Cuidado con lo que piensas...y con lo que sientes.-Le dijo Fiona mientras lo observaba.-Vamos chicos, déjenlo descansar. La "pérdida" lo ha de tener destrozado.-Comentó sátira.

Mephiles los observó marcharse. Se incorporó y miró hacia la luna llena.-Te tendré de vuelta...Noah...


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo XVIII**

Amy observó el anochecer por la ventana. Ya eran quince días desde que no veía a Sonic, por consiguiente, tampoco a Silver y a Noah. A veces se sentía egoísta, pensando solo en quien le gustaba y olvidando a la vampiresa y al otro licántropo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando descubrió que amaba a Sonic ya era demasiado tarde, él ya no estaba a su lado para decírselo.

-Los encontraremos.-Dijo Shadow a su lado.-Lo haremos, te lo prometo.

-¿Y sí son ellos los que no quieren que los encontremos? ¿Qué hay con eso?

-El ogro tiene razón, con el tiempo ella comprenderá.- Se marchó, no sin antes mencionar en forma de susurro.-Y también le tendrás de vuelta.

Sonrió, el amor sí que podía llegar a cambiar a las personas. Shadow, a pesar de seguir con su comportamiento frío e indiferente, en ocasiones sacaba a relucir su preocupación. Cosas que no hacía antes de conocer a Noah. Se preguntó si ella misma también había cambiado al enamorarse de Sonic. Suspiró. Pensar en él solo la ponía triste. Tal vez, era más sensible. En eso había cambiado.

**~0~0~**

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- Preguntó Fiona sumamente sorprendida.

-Lo que has oído. Querías hechos no palabras, ¿verdad? Bueno, vas a tenerlos. Ya es hora de dejar de dar tanto rodeo al asunto.

-Mephiles, esto es una locura.-Intervino Scourge.-Si abriéramos la puerta ahora, los cazadores nos detendrían antes de siquiera comenzar a abrirla.

-Qué poca fe tienes en mí. ¿Has olvidado el poder que poseo?

-¿Estas delirando? Ellos la cerraron, para siempre. Dijiste que la única solución era buscar otra entrada.

-Fiona, querida...-Pausó.- Pero si ya la he encontrado.

La pareja de vampiros se miraron entre ellos. No dando crédito a las palabras de su superior.

-¿Y se puede saber en dónde está?- El chico de cabellos verdes miró intrigado al azabache.

-Debajo de la escuela de esos idiotas.

**~0~0~**

Sally salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Tras haberse mantenido en silencio al escuchar la conversación, decidió ir en búsqueda de la persona que más debía odiarla en todo el planeta. Sabía que los sentimientos de Mephiles hacia Noah lo estaban haciendo tomar decisiones estúpidas.

Si abría el portal de una forma tan apresurada y desorganizada, colapsaría el mundo, y se supone que quieren conquistarlo no destruirlo. Y lo peor, ninguno de los vampiros, que eso incluye a ellos cuatro, sobreviviría cuando la puerta explotara. Chasqueó la lengua, ¿cómo podía actuar de una forma tan imprudente por amor? Tonterías, ella se encargaría de hacerle ver su error.

Visualizó a los cazadores a lo lejos. Observó la venda que traía puesta, tan solo esperaba que "Rogy", no le disparara en el hombro como la última vez.

**~0~0~**

-¡NO ATAQUÉIS!- Grito la chica Acorn mientras aparecía en la estancia del parque donde se encontraban. -Vengo en son de paz.

Roger saco su arma y Sally levanto las manos esperando que se creyeran lo que decía, ella de verdad no tenía ganas de una pelea en estos momentos tan críticos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Escupió Shadow molesto -¿Quieres pelea?- pregunto con seriedad.

-No, ¡vengo en son de paz! ¡Por una vez en mi vida!- dijo -Mephiles se ha vuelto loco- chillo la chica de cabellos castaños. -Quiere abrir la puerta del inframundo, ¡ha encontrado la otra entrada!

-¿Cómo?- la voz de una chica sonó en las profundidades del parque.

Noah había hecho acto de presencia, miro a la vampiresa seria, ella sabía por Mephiles que no podía abrirla aun porque no estaba todo preparado. Sally desesperada, decidió hablarle.

-Como ataques a Sally, ¡te mato!- chillo molesta Noah mirando a Roger, haciendo que Roger se quedase en silencio y bajase el arma.

Sonic y Silver aparecieron detrás de ella sin control de su cuerpo, pero si con su forma humana. Todos dejaron sus poses defensivas, y Shadow sonrió al verla.

-Noah, sé que estas molesta con Mephiles, ¡No sé qué has hecho para dejarlo tan afectado! Pero desde que te fuiste anda como loco. De verdad te quiere-

Noah suspiro hondo -¿Por mí va a abrir esa puerta?- pregunto totalmente seria.

-Sí. ¡Tienes que volver! Tan solo para hacerle entrar en razón, queremos conquistar el mundo, pero al salir todos esos seres... acabaran con todo, hay que idear un plan, no hacerlo a lo loco.

-No pienso volver. Me engaño, quiero matarle- gruñó afectada. Haciendo que Roger sonriese. Aunque el fondo sentía algo profundo y solo se engañaba y se dejaba llevar por la furia… ella era consciente.

-Noah... ¡No se trata solo de tu jodido orgullo! ¿Quieres que todos vivan? ¿Quieres vivir? Bésale o algo, ¿le quieres?-

Entrecerró sus ojos y pensó la respuesta.

-Quiero que todos vivan, quiero recuperar mi memoria, y siento algo extraño por él, lo quiero- sentenció. -a Mephiles- lo aclaró -Pero, mi ser quiere también a ese vampiro que tienes haya atrás.

-¡Maldita sea Noah!- chillo Sally desesperada. -Al menos ayúdame a que entre en razón, o yo que sé. ¡Detenlo con los cazadores!-

-Lo haré. Para acabar con esto. Lo mataré si es necesario. No tengo interés alguno en el amor- cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho. -Lárgate, si descubre que lo has traicionado te matará. Y sé que quieres vivir, no eres tan mala como todos se piensan.

Sally echo una mirada de tristeza a Roger y salió corriendo de allí. Noah permaneció en la misma pose mirando a la nada y se giró a verlos.

-¿Miente, Blacky?- pregunto seria.

-No, no lo hace- preguntó -¿Y yo?-

-¿Tu qué?- pregunto sin comprender. Desde la llegada de Noah estaban todos callados y asombrados.

-¿Miento en lo de que quiero a Shadow?-

-No-

-Entonces confírmales esta idiotez. Quiero mi memoria. He pensado lo suficiente y estoy totalmente lista para acabar con Mephiles, o al menos para dejarlo dentro del Inframundo. Sola puedo hacerle entrar en razón, pero no podré matarlo… flaquearé, también siento algo… no sé-

Chasqueo los dedos y Sonic le entrego una especie de palo decorado con rosas, tras tocarlo Noah, se activó convirtiéndose en la guadaña que semanas atrás había conseguido matando a aquel cazador. La hizo girar con una mano y se la coloco a la espalda.

-¿Me queréis de vuelta?- pregunto seria.

-Si- respondió Shadow a toda prisa.

-Concuerdo con Shadow- respondió Roger. -Pero una pregunta, ¿esa arma no es de cazadores?-

-Sí- se encogió de hombros. -Se la cogí a un cazador ahora muerto.

Roger hizo una mueca. No le gustaba que Noah haya asesinado a un cazador pero, no podía hacer nada.

-Tengo cosas que contaros, pero este no es el lugar.

-¿Romperás la jeringa?- preguntaron Blaze y Amy con rapidez.

-Veo que os importan mucho mis perros falderos- expreso con burla -Si os hace sentir mejor, ya no necesito dos escoltas que obedezcan mis órdenes, puedo destruir esto sin su ayuda-

-Rómpela- exigió Amy.

-A mí no me hables con ese tono- escupió. -Puede que me vayas a devolver la memoria, pero ni de broma tienes el derecho a hablarle así a la persona que va a devolverte a tu amado y salvarte el pellejo cuando Mephiles vaya a por ti-

Amy no dijo nada, espero a ver algún movimiento de Noah y miro a sus licántropos, esperando una orden.

-Sonic, Silver, quiero que os acerquéis a la pelirosa y a la pelivioleta dejaréis que ellas os toquen-

Obedecieron y se quedaron tiesos mientras esperaban otra orden o algún movimiento de parte de su ama, Noah saco la jeringa y la rompió en mil pedazos solo aplicando las dos manos y apretándolas un poco. Tras conseguirlo, ambos cayeron en brazos de las chicas.

-Gracias- musito Amy abrazando el cuerpo de Sonic.

-Tsk- respondió y se giró para mirar el cielo. -Podemos irnos-


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

Caminaron hacia el centro de la escuela y permanecieron callados hasta que Amy se acercó a Noah cogiendo su cabeza y poniendo sus manos en su frente apretando levemente.

-Cierra los ojos y pon la mente en blanco-

Noah hizo caso omiso luego de una protesta en su mente que a Amy le hizo gracia, se veía que ya no era tan calmada y buena como antes, ahora era más dura.

-Necesitaré que alguien la sujete.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó Noah esta vez en voz alta.

-Te caerás, perderás la consciencia en unos momentos.

-Pero...- replico, aunque Shadow la interrumpió.

-Yo te sujetaré, ahora hazle caso a Amy-

Noah soltó un sonido de queja, pero obedeció, estaba demasiado mansa. Extraño.

Sonic miro atento la escena, su hermana iba a ser la misma, ¡por fin! Estaba deseando recuperar a su hermana, a pesar de ser una vampiresa.

-Comenzaré.

Los poderes de Amy comenzaron a fluir por sus manos, mientras Noah se quejaba, parecía que le dolía a Sonic no le gustaba eso, intento ir y detener aquello que causaba dolor a su hermana, pero Roger lo detuvo con un brazo.

-Quieto- mascullo molesto mientras observaba la escena.

Unos minutos después, Noah dejo de quejarse y Amy saco las manos de su frente y cayo del todo en brazos de Shadow. Quien la sujeto más cerca de él, era la primera vez que no la tenía tan cerca, su olor a fresas llegaba a su olfato, se sentía bien tenerla así, tan relajada tan inocente, suspiro hondo y aparto unos mechones de su cara inconscientemente y oyó una risilla de parte de la succubu, la fulmino con la mirada y continuo observando a Noah.

-¿Cuánto estará así?-

-Un poquito, quizás deberías dejarla en el suelo.

-No, da igual

Los minutos pasaron, y así se convirtió en una hora. Todos se habían acomodado en el suelo o en cajas, esperando por el despertar de la vampiresa, que no llegaba, muchas veces habían preguntado si eso era normal, pero Amy no contestaba, se quedaba en silencio, hasta que Sonic estallo.

-¿Por qué no despierta? ¿QUÉ LE HAS ECHO?- Estaba enojado, cabreadísimo de no saber qué había pasado.

-Tranq...- pero fue interrumpido.

-Eres un jodido dolor de cabeza hasta cuando estás preocupado, ¡ve a hacer matemáticas ya que se te dan tan bien!- replico la chica que anteriormente había estado dormida, se acomodó en Shadow y lo abrazo levemente. -eres muy cómodo para ser un emo vampiro molestoso-

Sonic comenzó a sentir sus lágrimas en los ojos, no lloraba, pero haber recuperado a su hermana era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-AAAH- chillo cuando Shadow la soltó y Sonic la abrazó. -Maldito gilipollas- mascullo molesta -Que sí, que sí, que muy bonito, pero tengo sueño- dijo mientras trataba de librarse de sus abrazos, pero no quería aplicar mucha fuerza, a pesar de que era un licántropo tenía más fuerza que él. -Sonic, deja de joder. ¡Qué sí! Ya estoy aquí. Pero sigo siendo la chica fría y maleducada que era cuando fui vampiro-

-Cierto, su personalidad no va a cambiar mucho, será un Shadow dos- dijo Amy algo bromista.

La pareja de hermanos ignoro a Blacky, aunque Shadow la fulmino con la mirada.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de tenerte aquí- dijo Sonic con los ojos llorosos, Noah chasqueo su lengua.

-Yo también me alegro de haber recuperado mi memoria- Miro al techo lleno de telarañas y volvió su vista a Sonic para soltarse suavemente de él. -Siento haberte inyectado veneno y haberte usado como escudo y... siento haberte echo perseguir a Mephiles, controlarte, hacer que mates a cazadores, hacerte perder la voluntad, quitarte lo humano, hacerte mi sirviente, decirle a una presa que eras un acosador, decirle a una chica que querías salir con ella para poder beber su sangre, siento haber ido con Mephiles, siento mucho haberte preocupado y no pienso decir más, ya he rebajado mi orgullo- espeto molesta con un bufido.

-No me importa... estás de vuelta, eso sí importa-

-Ya, mamá me va a matar...

-Pronto cumplirás los dieciocho...

-Ahora dejemos eso. Debemos seguir con el plan...- se giró para ver a Shadow. Se acercó a él y murmuro en su oído algo que ninguno de los presentes, salvo Amy, supo.

Tras separase del chico, sonrió dulcemente recibiendo una sonrisa ladeada de parte del azabache. Noah miro hacia la puerta cerrada, que supuestamente llevaba a la caldera, aunque ella sabía que no era así. Debían bloquearla. Pero no podían sin encantamientos y estaba claro que necesitarían ayuda. Y ya sabía a quién pedírsela. Aunque primero estudiarían la estructura, luego se vería...

**~0~0~**

Habían caminado durante más de tres horas por aquel frío bosque. No era que Roger desconfiara de Noah, simplemente aquel mismo escenario sombrío durante tanto tiempo llegó a hartarlo. Sin embargo, optó por confiar en ella, como el resto de los demás. Especialmente Shadow, quien desde que salieron permanecía en silencio y sin comentarios de reproche. Muy raro en él...

-¿Y cómo conociste a esa hechicera Shine?- Preguntó Silver.

-Es Shade.-Corrigió.- Y no la conocí precisamente a ella, Mephiles me contó un par de anécdotas cuando estaba de su lado.-Shadow bufó molesto ante el comentario.-Para mala suerte de él, también me dijo dónde encontrarla.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nos ayudará?- Cuestionó Rouge.- ¿Confías en ella sin saber precisamente de quien se trata?

Se mantuvo pensando su respuesta unos instantes.- Mephiles me ha dicho que es su enemiga. Ya que es la única capaz de cerrar el portal con uno de sus hechizos. Al menos...la única que conozcamos.

-Entonces...crees que se unirá a nosotros porque peleamos por una misma causa, ¿no es así?

Noah miró a Knuckles, para después asentir.-Exactamente.

Sonic se había mantenido al final. Le daba gusto haber recuperado a su hermana, por ello no se daría el lujo de perderla de nuevo. Pensó que lo mejor era que alguien cuidara sus espaldas, ¿y quién mejor que él? Sonrió para sí mismo ante este pensamiento. De pronto, vio un destello a un par de metros de donde se encontraba.

Cerró los ojos para ver si se lo había imaginado. Pero poco después, volvió a ver ese mismo destello, y esta vez más brillante. Estaba seguro que aquello no era normal. Comenzó a buscar en el piso la fuente de tal brillo. No dio mucho en encontrarla. Se agachó, tomo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar un pequeño anillo que yacía en el piso lleno de tierra.

Lo limpió con su camisa. Su sonrisa se hizo presente de nuevo al ver la belleza de tal objeto. Debía de valer mucho...

-¡Sonic!- La voz de Amy lo alertó. Metiendo rápidamente en anillo en un bolsillo de su pantalón.- ¡Sonic, ¿dónde estás?!

-¡Estoy aquí, Ames!- Exclamó. Amy apareció de entre los árboles.-Perdón por separarme del grupo.- Se disculpó.

-No me asustes de esta manera, por favor.-Le reprendió con cariño.-Vamos, regresemos.-Le dijo.

El muchacho de cabello azul tomó la mano de su acompañante, sonriéndole. Amy no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, pero al final, le devolvió el gesto entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Regresando así a alcanzar a los demás. A Sonic se le olvidó que había conservado el anillo...

**~0~0~**

-¿Nada?- Preguntó Mephiles molesto. Scourge se encogió de hombros.

-Es como si hubieran desaparecido.-Intervino Fiona.-Los buscamos por todas partes pero no parecen estar cerca de la ciudad.

Sally volteó el rostro, no quería delatarse con la mirada. Mephiles se tensó, ¿dónde maldita sea podrían estar los cazadores? Aquello lo sobresaltó, era demasiado extraño que no estuvieran rondando por el lugar. De repente, una idea aterradora tomó lugar en su mente: ¿y si habían descubierto su plan?

No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No! No podían haberlo hecho, es imposible. Jamás dio indicios de haber encontrado otra puerta. Tal vez Noah lo averiguó espiándoles. O quizá Roger se lo supuso y ahora actuaba prevenido. O...alguien de su grupo lo había delatado. Gruñó. Sea cual sea la razón, algo le decía que sus enemigos sospechaban.

Y si así era, solo habían podido ir a un lugar...

Los debía detener.


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

Llamo a la puerta esperando a que ella le abriese, estaba deseando ver a Shade de vista, Mephiles se quejaba de la horrible y asquerosa bruja que había, y ella quería saber porque, seguramente exagerase por la molestia contra ella.

Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que era joven, una bruja joven y hermosa, no era para nada el horrible ser del que Mephiles hablaba, ni siquiera tenía la gran verruga en su nariz. Sus cabellos eran de un tono naranja claro, hermoso de ojos rosas y una nariz pequeña y encantadora, tenía buen cuerpo y estaba bien tapada con un uniforme extraño.

-Sabía que vendríais...- mascullo Shade mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa para mirar expectante a sus visitantes.

-Soy Noah... Noah Blackky- dijo la chica mirando a la bruja -Venimos por...

-Ya lo sé. La puerta.

-¿Cree poder ayudarnos?- pregunto Roger con seriedad.

-Puedo, pero antes, Mephiles vendrá aquí, él mando a sus esbirros a buscaros, a menos que os libréis de él ahora o lo distraigáis, no podré hacer ese conjuro para cerrar el portal.

-¿Viene para aquí? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- mascullo Rouge -Sally nos ha tendido una trampa.

-No lo creo- negó Noah -Acorn tendrá sus propios intereses, pero dejar que Roger las pague todas no es su idea, seguramente que no nos encontraron y Mephiles armo sus sospechas, Sally debería haber salido de allí.

-¿Crees entonces que Sally nos dijo la verdad?- pregunto Knuckles frunciendo el ceño.

Está vez la que contesto fue Shade -Os dijo la verdad, quedan... 34 segundos. ¿Cómo os libraréis de él?-

-Tengo un plan- mascullo Noah por lo bajito.

Las miradas de Amy y Noah se cruzaron, ambas sabían lo que tenían que hacer, aunque Amy no estaba muy feliz de aquello, era la única solución y seguramente su hermano arremetería contra ella.

Mephiles hizo presencia en aquel lugar, Noah se giró rápidamente mirando a todos a los ojos, otra vez de vuelta con él. Cayó de rodillas apretándose la cabeza, mientras fingía sollozar, Shadow iba a acercarse, pero Amy lo sujeto. La mirada del chico de cabello negro fue feroz, todos permanecieron en silencio mirando la escena.

-¡Noah!- grito Sonic tratando de acercarse.

-Cállate maldito infeliz- escupió las palabras como si de saliva se tratase, Noah tenía una expresión sin vida en su rostro, llena de ira y molestia. Pero sobre todo desprecio. Se levantó como pudo del suelo. -Vosotros sois los culpables de todo, ¡Habéis hecho que me confunda! Ahora ya sé que tengo que hacer... Volveré con Mephiles, si él me acepta...

-No sabes cuan feliz me hace oír eso-

Noah se giró a ver a Mephiles y camino con lentitud a sus brazos mientras los enrollaba en su cuello, sonrió dulcemente para besar sus labios lentamente, las manos de Mephiles fueron a parar a su cintura y la acercó más a él. Había extrañado eso por extraño que parezca viniendo de él.

-Vámonos de aquí... Rose me golpeo sin control... dejemos que pierdan el tiempo, llegué antes a amenazar a Shade...-

-Vamos...

Shadow se soltó furioso de Amy y cuando iba a agarrarla para pedirle una explicación, por lo que le había dicho momentos atrás en la escuela, Mephiles sonrió macabramente y desapareció con la chica en brazos.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA?- Grito Sonic -¿POR QUÉ SE HA IDO CON ÉL?-

-Es más inteligente que vosotros por lo que veo- pronunció Shade con una sonrisa. -Finge, se lo lleva y vosotros os encargáis de que yo haga todo lo posible por hacer que la puerta no se abra.

-¡Tú lo sabías!- chillo Shadow mirándola.

-Tranquilo, creo que es lo mejor- masculló Rouge -Aunque podría haberlo explicado-

-No- respondió Blaze -Si lo hubiera hecho Sonic y Shadow no hubieran reaccionado, eso es lo mejor que pudo hacer-

-Ella en el puesto de "amante de Mephiles" facilita las cosas- dijo invitándolos a pasar Shade.

**~0~0~**

-Magia oscura volúmenes II y III, Cambios climáticos, Conjuros sociales, Control mental...- Shade pasaba su mano por todos los libros de la repisa, bordeándolos con sus dedos y recitando con tranquilidad los nombres de cada uno.

-Em...-Musitó Silver.- ¿Es normal que haga eso?- Preguntó a Blaze que le dio un codazo.

-Aquí está, Hechizos de cierre.- Dijo Shade mientras hojeaba las páginas de aquel libro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensa ayudarnos o qué?- Preguntó Shadow irritado. Realmente estaba furioso de que Noah en esos momentos esté con Mephiles. Pese a ser todo una actuación.

-En efecto, vampiro impaciente.- Le regañó la chica de mirada rosácea.- Pero esto no es algo precisamente sencillo de realizar. Si no cualquiera lo haría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?- Roger se acercó con expresión sería.- Nos encargaremos de que ellos no intervengan mientras hace el hechizo.

-Será muy difícil, niño.- Shade suspiró, a pesar de ser físicamente joven, tenía años de antigüedad. Probablemente casi tantos como Mephiles. Y sabía que si este último se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser un verdadero inconveniente.

Knuckles se dirigió a la bruja.-No perdemos nada al intentarlo. Además, no hemos venido aquí por nada.

Los cabellos naranja de la mujer fueron apartados de su rostro.-En ese caso, comencemos.

-Al parecer olvidan algo. No tenemos idea de en donde rayos esté la puerta.-Bufó Shadow.

-En eso también se equivocan. Tengo conocimiento de todos los portales que conectan al inframundo. Cinco para ser exactos. Mephiles solo conocía la ubicación de uno, por ello quería que me uniera a él en el pasado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, mis convicciones no son tan violentas.

-Increíble.-Musitó Amy.- Pero...¿en dónde está el otro portal que ha encontrado?

-Justamente debajo del colegio al que todos ustedes asisten.

Todos se sorprendieron de aquellas palabras. Y pensar que habían estado todo el tiempo por encima de uno de los portales al mismísimo inframundo. Blaze no perdió tiempo, ella había visto de cerca la apertura del anterior portal, y las cosas no habían terminado muy bien. No permitiría que ocurriese lo mismo.

-Entonces...-Su mirada dorada se posó en la hechicera.- Vayamos antes de que ese imbécil se nos adelante.

**~0~0~**

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, querida mía. Por un momento de verdad creí que no regresarías a mi lado.- Afirmó el azabache.

Noah sonrió fingidamente, debía darle tiempo a los demás.-Lamento si te he causado problemas, yo...

-Shhh. No digas más.- La calló poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios.-Pronto, querida, llegará el día de que estos patéticos humanos se arrodillen ante nosotros. Todos en este mundo, mi mundo, ¡nuestro mundo!, conocerán el error que cometieron al creerse estar a salvo.

-Claro que sí, Mephiles...

Fiona, Sally y Scourge aparecieron detrás de ellos. Acorn estaba sorprendida de ver a Noah de regreso junto a ellos.

-¿Qué hace...?- Fiona intentó preguntar, pero su novio se le adelantó.

-¡Noah, bienvenida de regreso!- Exclamó Scourge. No era momento de contratiempos, no cuando muy pronto sería una de las personas más poderosas del mundo.- En fin, ¿qué te parece si comenzamos con la apertura del portal?

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.-Susurró Mephiles.-¡Qué comience la diversión!

-¡Sí!- Exclamó Fiona.-¡Al fin más acción!

-Esto es lo que esperábamos desde hace mucho.-Alardeó Scourge emocionado.-¿No opinan lo mismo? Eh, ¿Noah, Sally?

-Sí...-Musitaron ambas al mismo tiempo. Intercambiando miradas, como diciendo _"sé que no quieres esto, yo tampoco",_ pero aún era demasiado pronto para ambas el hecho de demostrarlo o decirlo en voz alta.

Tan solo debían fingir un poco más.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

Salieron de casa de Shade, dejando a Shadow y Roger vigilando la casa, a pesar de que Amy al ser pura vampiresa y tener más fuerza que Roger decidió cuidar a Sonic.

Así es como esos dos se quedaron custodiando a Shade mientras hacía el hechizo. Blaze y Silver con aspecto de lobo decidieron vigilar el bosque del norte, por donde Noah había estado anteriormente, Sonic y Amy estaban en el bosque Sur vigilando si había alguien de los malos salía. Y Knuckles y Rouge estaban por el centro de la ciudad donde ambos vigilaban a ver si había algún vampiro comiendo.

Roger visualizo a Shadow levemente y lo examinó atentamente, el azabache de mechas rojas estaba con los ojos cerrados, una mueca seria y sus brazos cruzados, sin emitir sonido, y como no respiraba no podía saber que estaba vivo. A pesar de ser un ser no muerto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shadow sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Piensas en Noah?- pregunto seriamente mientras desviaba la vista hacia el bosque por el que habían entrado antiguamente.

-Continuamente- respondió. -¿Piensas en Acorn?-

-Por desgracia.

-Yo creo que, ella si te quiere. Si no, no hubiera venido a verte cuando le disparaste, Amy cree que sus pensamientos amorosos son reales.

-Me mintió-

-Mephiles está detrás de esto. Y lo sabes, si esa es la razón por la que no confías en los vampiros, creo que deberías hablar con Acorn para saber porque te transformo.

**~0~0~**

Amy saltaba de árbol en árbol viendo a ver si notaba movimientos en las cimas de las montañas, pero estaba todo silencioso. Una vez haberlo hecho, salto hacia abajo con la idea de seguir buscando por tierra con Sonic, y bueno, pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿Has encontrado algo por aquí?- pregunto.

El licántropo negó con su cabeza, mientras la observaba atentamente. Amy se enterneció de aquello, a pesar de no gustarle los lobos, estaba contenta con él que era Sonic, era adorable...

-Vamos. Debemos encaminarnos-

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras patrullaban la zona. Hasta que Sonic se transformó.

-Dudo que salgan- mascullo Sonic mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Noah está con él. No querrá alejarse de ella en todo el día-

-En eso tienes razón, pero acuérdate de Scourge, Fiona y Sally-

-Los ojos de Sally esconden buenos sentimientos, puedo olerlos, aparte de oler a una vampiro que huele fatal-

-Gracias oye- se molestó Amy pero sonrió y se la devolvió -Tu sí que apestas, hueles a chucho mojado.

-Gracias Ames, yo también te quiero- tras decir eso, se quedó congelada.

Le había dicho que la quería.

**~0~0~**

Silver estaba al lado de Blaze mientras observaban desde aquel precipicio mientras observaban el horizonte.

-Blaze...

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Blazeeee...

Menos aún.

-Blazeeee-

-¿Qué quieres, coño?-

-Me huele a vampiro...-

-Soy yo-

-No, no eres tú. Tu a mi olfato le hueles bien-

Blaze se ruborizo.

-¿Vamos a mirar?- pregunto Silver.

-Vamos.

Ambos salieron corriendo para buscar de quien era el olor, hasta encontrarse con Sally Acorn.

-¿Sally?- pregunto seria Blaze.

-Oh, hola- mascullo por lo bajo. -Me voy, no puedo quedarme con vuestro olor, Mephiles es astuto.

Blaze y Silver no se movieron y vieron como Sally desaparecía de allí. No la siguieron, no podían, debían patrullar.

-Le pasa algo- declaro Silver.

**~0~0~**

-Quita tu mano de mí- rugió Knuckles mientras miraba a la albina.

-No-

-¡que la quites!- grito de nuevo.

-NO- contesto ella con una sonrisa superficial.

-¡MECAGOENTUMADRE ROUGE! QUITA LA PUÑETERA MANO-

-Soy demasiado bella para que me violen- contesto con gracia.

-Eres...

-Linda, preciosa, sonriente, totalmente adorable, una succubu de alto rango, la mejor cazadora, la chica deslumbrante...

-No exageres

Aunque cuando esto lo dijo Knuckles tenía a centímetros a Knuckles. Beso sus labios levemente.

-Tienes suerte de que contigo controle mis poderes...-

Agarro su cintura y la acercó más a él -Pues aprovecho esa suerte...- dijo contra sus labios para besarla nuevamente.


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

-¿Estás lista?- Le preguntó Mephiles a Noah, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto.-Asintió.

-Llego la hora, Noah...Ahora verás de cerca el inicio de una nueva dinastía con nosotros al mando. Tú y yo...como los soberanos de este patético mundo humano.

"_Menudo narcisista",_ pensó la chica de pelo rosa. Pero lo que dijo fue completamente diferente.-Así es.-Musitó. Sabiendo de sobra que lo que su acompañante le decía, jamás de los jamases podría ser.-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Detendrás el conjuro de Shade?-Preguntó para distraerlo.

Su acompañante dio una risa ahogada.-Mi querida Noah, ¿es que no entiendes? No hay conjuro que detener.

La joven sintió un escalofrío.-¿D-de qué...estás hablando?

Se alejó de ella para dirigirse a un pequeño estante lleno de libros. Tomó uno que a Noah se le hizo sumamente familiar. Y una sorpresa inaudita la invadió cuando el vampiro le dio el libro para que observara. "Hechizos de cierre".

-¿Por qué tienes un libro así?- Lo miró confundida.

-Este, querida, es el libro original en el cual está contenido el hechizo para cerrar el portal.- Dijo con total tranquilidad.-Años atrás, sabiendo que en un último recurso, los cazadores irían en busca de Shade, me las arreglé para intercambiar el libro que tienes en las manos- señaló el objeto- por el que ahora mismo esa bruja está utilizando.

-No lo entiendo...¿de qué te sirve tener el libro original y haberle dado una copia?

Sonrió cínicamente.- El hechizo que ahora mismo Shade está conjurando está erróneo. Son pequeños detalles, casi diminutos, una "a" por una "o" una coma o un punto de más.-Ironizó.-Pero cuando un hechizo no se convoca correctamente, bueno...el resultado jamás llega. Por lo que cuando se dé cuenta de que la he engañado, será demasiado tarde. El portal ya estará abierto.

Noah se horrorizó. ¡De nada estaba sirviendo los esfuerzos de sus amigos!.-Bien hecho. Estoy...orgullosa de ti.-Le felicitó tratando de sonar convincente. Debió haber actuado bien, ya que Mephiles la abrazó.

Sin embargo, el vampiro estaba tan fundido en el abrazo, que no notó que Noah se había quedado con el libro. La vampiresa hizo algo que ni ella se creía capaz, transportó el objeto hasta el bosque. Esperaba que hubiera funcionado, era la primera vez que había algo así. Tenía que funcionar, por el bien de todos.

**~0~0~**

-La súcubo y el ogro están cerca del instituto. No podremos acercarnos a menos que Mephiles nos transporte.

De pronto, Sally llegó acercándose a ellos. Fiona la miró molesta.-¿Dónde mierda te habías metido, Acorn?

-No te incumbe, idiota. Lo que haga o no haga no tiene porqué importarte.

Scourge suspiró. El ambiente se calmó cuando Mephiles y Noah aparecieron tras de ellos.-Ya era hora de que se aparecieran.-Sentenció el chico de pelo verde.

-Mide tus palabras.-Le advirtió el vampiro azabache.-Parece que deberemos de entrar a la escuela con un perfil bajo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos evitar que completen el hechizo?- Preguntó Fiona, confundida por el repentino cambio de planes.

-Confía en mí, Fiona.-Le dijo Mephiles.-Eso ya no va a ser necesario. Ahora, en marcha, es momento de abrir ese portal.

**~0~0~**

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Shadow entrando a la casa de la bruja. Tras escuchar una queja por parte de esta. Roger se encontraba tras de él.

-Esto está mal.-Musitó Shade.-No está dando los resultados que espero. Se supone que el hechizo debe quedar atrapado en el libro, para después liberarlo frente a la puerta y así sellarla. Pero...no ocurre nada.

-¿A qué cree que de deba esto?- Preguntó Roger.

Justo en ese instante, un sonido sordo se escuchó a las espaldas de los vampiros. El sonido de un objeto cayendo desde lo alto. Roger giró, para toparse con un libro, exactamente igual que el que Shade tenía en manos. Lo tomó inclinándose, mientras se volteaba hacia Shade, la bruja se acercó rápidamente, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro.

-¿Qué significa esto, Shade?- Inquirió Shadow, sospechando lo peor.

-Mephiles...nos ha engañado.

**~0~0~**

-Imposible- rugió Roger tras ver el libro -¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?- dijo acusando a Shade con el dedo.

-Noah se ha enterado por Mephiles nos ha cambiado el libro...

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Mascullo Roger molesto. -Mierda. ¿Tienes comunicación con tu hermana?

-Ella es la que se comunica conmigo, no yo.

-Lo siento, pero no podré hacer el conjuro hasta dentro de unas tres horas, deben apresurarse, la batalla final empieza pronto. Busquen a los demás. Y corran al instituto. Yo iré en cuanto termine. Suerte...

**~0~0~**

Sonic miro a Amy a los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan callada?-

-Son ellos...- mascullo con odio. -Se dirigen al instituto. ¡Corre!-

Se transformó en licántropo y corrió hacia donde se encontraban Rouge y Knuckles. Debían llegar rápido. Ya era hora de la batalla final. Cuando miro a su derecha, ambos se detuvieron para encontrarse a Blaze y Silver.

-¿Chicos?- dijo Amy mirándolos a los ojos. -¡Están dirigiéndose al colegio! Acorn y Noah están totalmente nerviosas. Algo deber ir mal.

-¿Por? ¿Has oído sus pensamientos?-

-No, hay demasiado ambiente en sus cabezas, es imposible concentrarse y leerlos a tanta distancia.

-Mierda- rugió Blaze. -Debemos ir al instituto, rápido.

Asintieron y miraron a los lobos, para echar a correr a grandes e infinitas velocidades. Era ahora. La batalla final. Todo. O nada.

**~0****~0~**

Llegaron al instituto. Mucho antes que los cazadores. Excepto Rouge y Knuckles quien al ver a Fiona y Noah se sintieron algo extrañados. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Shade habría acabado?

Mephiles tomo la cintura de Noah con posesión y está por instinto miro a los cazadores, puso su mejor cara de asco y dejo que las manos grandes de Mephiles la acariciasen levemente.

-Patético, me parece bien que llevéis vuestro amor a los límites. Pero... hoy que vamos a hacer de este absurdo mundo nuestro, deberíais estar llorando- rio con una fuerte carcajada mientras miraba con odio al ogro y la succubus -Fiona, Scourge, encargaos de frenarlos. Cuento con vosotros-

-Pero... ¿no sería mejor que se quedará Noah? Ella podría con ellos sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Cuestionáis mis órdenes?- rio con sequedad. -Ella será la soberana mayor- miro los ojos de Noah y está suspiró hondo -Junto a mí... tu y yo. Noah.

Noah puso su mejor sonrisa y lo abrazo levemente mientras depositaba un tierno beso en los labios de él. -Eres un encanto- miro a los demás -Bien. ¿Ahora me cuestionáis?- pregunto Noah.

Mephiles sonrió dulcemente mientras la pareja anteriormente nombrada se miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza para luego mirar con total seriedad a los dos cazadores, viendo y sabiendo que sus compañeros se estaban yendo.

Knuckles se soltó de Rouge para mirar a ambos vampiros.

-Si queréis pasar, tendréis que hacerlo por encima de mí- dijo Scourge con una arrogante sonrisa.

Poco más daba que Mephiles se hubiese ido con Noah y Sally, ellos tenían más derechos que Sally. Y lo sabían, no sobre Noah y si intentaban rechistar, ella los mataría sin decir un simple adiós. Sabían que era despiadada o al menos esa faceta fue la que mostró nada más golpear con fuerza a Shadow y atontarlo sin dejarle ni hablar, y no iban a arriesgarse.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, tenían a Blaze, Silver, Sonic y Amy a su altura.

-¿Listos para una lucha?- pregunto Rose con una sonrisa de superficialidad.

-Siempre y cuando estemos nosotros- Aviso Shadow quien también había llegado.

-No os confiéis- dijo Fiona con una sonrisa. -Una vez que Mephiles desbloquee el portal, nosotros aun seguiremos luchando, no juzguéis un libro por su buena portada.

-Aunque nos superéis, no nos venceréis- aviso Scourge mientras se ponía en pose defensiva.

**~0****~0**

Shade se encontraba recitando de nuevo el conjuro frente al libro, había perdido demasiado tiempo con el engaño y la trampa que Mephiles le había puesto. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber estado tan ciega. Pero igual debía continuar. No permitiría que ese vampiro se saliesen con la suya.

-Aguanten, chicos, por favor.-Murmuro mientras concluía apenas la mitad del hechizo.

**~0~0~**

Fiona y Scourge eran bastante hábiles. Considerando que era una pelea dispareja de seis contra dos. Knuckles bufó, ellos esquivaban los movimientos, no estaban defendiéndose. Entonces captó el asunto.

-¡Solo quieren distraernos!- Gritó Sonic adelantándose al ogro- ¡Amy y yo iremos por Noah, ustedes sigan la batalla!

-¡Ni creas que te libraras de nosotros!- Le dijo Fiona, quien aprovechado la distracción del licántropo, lo tumbó por la espalda.-Ustedes se quedan hasta que el portal sea abierto...

Una llamarada de fuego lastimó el rostro de la vampiresa. Blaze apareció delante de ella con una potente llama en la mano derecha.-En eso te equivocas...-Y volvió a atacar a Fiona, dejándola dos metros atrás por el impacto.- Ustedes vayan, nosotros nos encargaremos.-Dijo mientras se giraba dispuesta a continuar la batalla.

-¡¿A qué esperan?!- Gritó Rouge.-¡Vayan!

Amy y Sonic se miraron entre ellos y después miraron a la súcubo asintiendo. Para luego salir corriendo en dirección al instituto. Miraron hacia atrás para ver a sus compañeros pelear contra ambos vampiros. Pero en seguida retomaron su mirada al frente, debían estar seguros de lo que hacían o acabarían derrotados.

Muy cerca de ahí, Shadow y Roger también corrían en dirección al instituto. Sabían que en la habitación que estuviera Mephiles, sería el lugar en donde el infierno se desataría.

**~0~0~**

Mientras tanto, ajenos a todos los problemas del exterior, Sally, Mephiles y Noah se hallaban en el extenso gimnasio del colegio. Mephiles dio una fuerte pisada al piso, quebrando el cemento y abriendo un gran agujero. Ambas vampiresas se asombraron al mirar, como en efecto, una puerta hecha de cristales azules y rojos comenzaba a surgir del suelo.

-Admira, Noah...- Susurró.- La puerta hacia un nuevo comienzo.- Luego, de su cuello, sacó un collar que tenía una llave.- Y esta es la clave de su apertura.

-Mephiles...-Dijo Sally detrás de ellos.- ¿Ahora que harás?- Musitó con miedo.

La sonrisa del azabache se mostró tranquila, como si supiera exactamente cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.-Acorn, has sido un gran soldado durante todo este tiempo que has peleado a mi lado.-Afirmó, mientras de su mano colocaba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.- Sin embargo, me has fallado, querida...

-¿D-de qué estás hablando, Mephiles? ¡He hecho cada maldita cosa que me has pedido, maldición!- Exclamó aterrorizada.

Noah se sentía impotente. No podía hacer ningún movimiento sin alertar al vampiro, vio como este giraba la llave, y un "clic", hizo realidad sus peores miedos. La puerta comenzaba a abrirse, a paso lento, ya que al parecer el contraste de ambas dimensiones alentaba el proceso. Pero era cuestión de tiempo, escasos minutos que pronto terminarían.

-No te hagas la inocente ahora, Sally...O debería decir, "Sal".-Rio burlesco.

Acorn apretó los puños.-¡No me llames así! ¡No tienes derecho a hacerlo!

En eso, Mephiles se acercó a toda velocidad a ella y le dio un certero golpe en el estómago, tal fue la fuerza con la que lo hizo que salió volando aporreándose contra la pared, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Sin fuerzas, con un hilo de sangre en el labio. Noah se asustó, un vampiro no sangraba a menos que el daño fuera en demasía. El vampiro rio de por bajo al ver esta escena.

De pronto dejó de reír para mirarla seriamente.- Cariño...-Miro hacia Noah.-Ahora mismo serás testigo de lo que ocurre con quienes no son leales a nosotros.- Regresó su mirada a Sally, mientras que en una de sus manos, comenzaba a juntar una esfera de energía, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Acorn.

-Noah...-Musitó Sally, mirando a la susodicha. El terror reflejado en su rostro y sabiendo que no podría defenderse.

-Buenas noches, Acorn...

El rayo se disparó, pero quien recibió el impacto no fue Sally. Noah estaba delante de ella, con los ojos abiertos y la expresión congelada, a causa del impacto que recibió en el vientre, que se mostraba como una gran quemadura llena de sangre, la cual horrorizo a Mephiles. El tiempo se detuvo, Sally agonizando miró a Noah caer de rodillas al suelo.

-No...-Musitó el vampiro, mientras corría al auxilio de su amada, sin siquiera pensar en porque había hecho eso.

**~0~0~**

-El conjuro está listo.-Afirmó Shade para ella misma, pensando que llegaría a tiempo.

Pero era tarde, la puerta estaba a escasos minutos de abrirse.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

Había sentido toda cantidad de sensaciones en cuanto ese rayo de energía la había rozado con fuerza, le dolía con total intensidad, cayó al suelo de rodillas, aun sentía su cuerpo arder por aquel ataque, se sobó el estómago mientras que sus instintos de sangre crecían, necesitaba beber algo estaba totalmente sedienta, dado a que al resistir el ataque había sido su perdición. Sus defensas habían bajado, Mephiles era demasiado fuerte y ahora mismo lo había comprobado.

-Noah...- la abrazo contra él mientras la acariciaba -¡No debiste meterte! ¿O acaso he disparado mal? No lo sé. Mierda. ¿Cómo estás?-

-Me duele idiota- se quejó mientras que lo miraba a los ojos, Mephiles la beso con ternura tratando de disminuir el dolor con su saliva, algo bastante bueno con los vampiros y las heridas.

-Te curaré eso-

Acorn observaba la escena, mientras que Roger, Shadow, Amy y Sonic llegaban para ver a Noah quejándose en el suelo y Mephiles abrazándola con dulzura.

-¡DUELE!- Sollozo ella mientras que sentía el abrazo de Mephiles.

-Absorbe mi sangre-

Noah lo miro con queja, pero acabó aceptando su sangre mientras sorbía el líquido frío pero delicioso. Una vez que sintió como su cuerpo recuperaba lo perdido, aceptó soltar al hombre que confundía sus sentimientos.

El pelinegro azulado le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la acepto dudosa y se levantó para mirar a todos los presentes.

-Siento mucho que hayas recibido el impacto- se disculpó el joven mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

Noah dejo que él la abrazase mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en estos meses en este nuevo colegio. Quería a Shadow, pero... ¿y Mephiles? ¿Quién iba a quererlo? La apenaba el hecho de tener que abandonarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo deseaba.

-Ella- señalo a Sally tras soltarse de Noah -Es una traidora. No debiste defenderla, de igual modo entiéndeme. Debemos eliminar a los traidores, aniquilarlos.

-¿Traición?- pregunto Noah mientras se debatía entre rebelarse o simplemente concentrarse en sellar la última entrada dejándolo fuera de ella el tiempo eterno. Se movió unos pasos y miro a Shadow y luego miro a su "amado" –Mephiles, traicionar, es doloroso y con sentimientos de por medio, eso sí duele. Ella no se arrepiente porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso fue lo correcto. Además supongo… que me ha demostrado que es una amiga.

-¿Amiga, dices?- pregunto mirándola firmemente –Si realmente quieres, no la mataré y le daré una oportunidad, pero solo una. Y por ti.

Noah se enterneció nuevamente y suspiro hondo, ¿cómo podía afirmarle que no estaba allí por voluntad propia? Mephiles se lo estaba poniendo realmente muy difícil.

-Mephiles… traicionar duele, casi tanto como decidir. Aunque en este caso, mi decisión se basa en el bien, ojala pudiera ser capaz de cambiar algo, de hacer algo para que no fueran así. No sabes el dolor que estoy sufriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el chico mirando a su amada. -¿Qué te duele?-

-Todo. Mephiles todo. No vas a sufrir la traición de Sally. Solo la mía, porque esa si duele, no abras esa puerta, y quédate conmigo. Aunque sé que es egoísta por mi parte preguntártelo y vas a rechazarme, porque la locura se ha apoderado de ti… sin preparación moriremos todos… ahora somos enemigos, y se acabó. Seré yo quien acabe contigo. Y como mis sentimientos están confusos, quizás en batalla sepa a quien de los dos amo realmente. Aunque mi yo pasado quiera a Shadow, mi yo presente… ¿qué desea? En definitiva. Es hora de luchar-

Su guadaña Anti-Vampiros fue desenfundada y se quedó allí mirándolo fijamente. Para medir su reacción.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

Mephiles no podía creerlo. En realidad no QUERÍA creerlo. ¿Por qué, porqué ella? ¿Por qué Noah? ¿Por qué de todas las personas con las que trataba la única que le importaba tenía que hacerle eso? No, aquello no podía pasar. Se trataba de convencer mentalmente que, todo lo que había escuchado, era una cruel mentira.

Apretó los puños.- ¡Mientes, no es verdad! ¡Tú me amas! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo lo sé!

Noah se mantuvo firme, claro que lo amaba, o al menos eso creía, pero… ¿Quién de los dos era su vida entera? No sabía exactamente. Por eso, cuando uno de ellos estuviese al borde de la muerte, lo descubriría.

-Lo hago- Mephiles sonrío.

-Entonces no me importa nada, ven conmigo.

-Pero… también amo a Shadow.

El silencio reino un par de segundos. Hasta que…-¡NUNCA! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡No lo aceptaré! ¡Si no es conmigo, no será con nadie, Noah! ¡Con nadie!

En ese instante…sucedió.

La puerta del Inframundo se había abierto.

**~0~0~**

-¡Malditos, no pueden hacernos esto!- Gritaba Fiona pataleando, mientras Rouge le colocaba unas cadenas en las muñecas.

-Lo siento, cielito. Pero perdiste, ahora, se buena chica y cierra el pico.

-¡Nos la pagarás, súcubo insolente!- Insultó Scourge.

-Muy bien, ahora debemos ir a ayudar a los dem…-

Antes de que Knuckles concluyera la oración, un gran rayo de luz salió del techo de la escuela llegando hasta el parecer esta había roto el techo. Todos sabían lo que significaba, por ello enmudecieron por un instante. Blaze gruñó, recordando la última vez que ocurrió algo así. Y Silver simplemente estaba que no se lo creía.

Fiona rio. -Allí tienen, imbéciles, el momento de nuestra gloria ha llegado. Y ustedes caerán…

-Cierra la boca, perra.-Escupió Blaze, sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿Qué? Me tenía harta…

-No hay tiempo.-Dijo Rouge.-Vamos a ayudarlos antes de que sea tarde.

Knuckles asintió.-Ya la escucharon, ¡andando!

**~0~0~**

Shade cargaba el libro en brazos, habiendo visto a distancia el rayo que anunciaba la apertura.

-Resistan, por favor.

Se dirigió con la mayor rapidez que pudo al edificio. Aunque se encontraba lejos, podía sentir gracias a sus habilidades mágicas, como seres de otro mundo comenzaban a surgir desde el portal. Se dio una cachetada mental, ahora solo debía concentrarse en llegar lo más pronto posible a aquel lugar.

**~0~0~**

Roger cargó a Sally, quien aún se encontraba débil y herida. Pero al parecer aún le quedaban fuerzas para replicarle, pues al sentir como la asió de la cintura, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- Le regañó la castaña- El portal se abrió, debes concentrarte en defenderte. Si es que aprecias tu vida.

El cazador sonrió de lado, sabía lo orgullosa que era Sally para no aceptar directamente su preocupación por él. Su mirada se centró en la de ella.-Por desgracia, Sal, te amo más a ti de lo que aprecio a mi vida.-Luego miró a Shadow.-¿Crees que ustedes puedan con esto en lo que la llevo a un lugar seguro?

El vampiro miró a Noah, quien mantenía la vista fija en Mephiles, quien se había colocado al frente del portal abierto.-Por supuesto. – Respondió seguro. _"A su lado, todo lo puedo"_, pensó.- Vete tranquilo y protege a Acorn.

Roger asintió, sabiendo de sobra la relación de los dos vampiros y confiando en que ambos se encargarían de la situación. También una parte de él se alegró de la comprensión tan rápida de Shadow-En ese caso, mucha suerte.

Sonic sonrió, mientras miraba a su hermana. Amy notó este gesto.-Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees.-Susurró al licántropo.

-Ya me he percatado.-Respondió.

Cuando Amy y Sonic se acercaron, Noah también se puso a un lado de Shadow.-. Los demás vienen en camino.- Le dijo seria.

-Perfecto. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. –Luego puso una mano en su hombro.-Estas a punto de ver seres de una dimensión totalmente desconocida y hostil, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Noah suspiró, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda cuando sombras comenzaron a aparecer de la puerta.-Lo sé…

Los monstruos empezaban a salir, y en ese momento de confusión, el chico de cabellos morenos y azules se lanzó a atacar con mucha fuerza a Shadow, estaba furioso, él le había robado lo único que amaba en este mundo, estaba totalmente molesto, no iba a permitir que ese estúpido se saliese con la suya. ¡No lo permitiría nunca! ¡Noah era suya! La amaba, ¡Él amaba a alguien que no era él mismo por primera vez y va él y se la roba! No iba a permitirlo, no iba a hacerlo. Shadow lo vio venir y lo esquivó, Noah desenvaino de todo su guadaña y se puso en posición de combate para atacarlo, pero Shadow negó.

-Es mi batalla. Encárgate de eso, sé que puedes hacerlo.

-Pero...-

-Hazlo, confió en ti-

Si pudiera acelerar su corazón, lo habría hecho nada más decirle esas hermosas palabras. Amy asintió y miró a la chica de cabellos largos que ahora era la vampiresa más fuerte de allí. Sonic quien tenía super-fuerza aun con su forma de mortal, quería guardar su forma de licántropo para lo más peligroso y así lo haría, los monstruos, demonios, vengadores, momias, gorgonas, titanes oscuros, vampiros, zombies, medusas... todos los seres oscuros encerrados durante miles de años, salieron al mundo de los humanos con intención de destruirlo, Noah se puso en guardia aunque con tantos seres no podrían hacer nada, eran tres. Solo tres, Shade aún no había llegado, cuando Noah se lanzó al ataque, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver estaban entrando en escena. Amy sonrió más tranquila y empezaron a pelear.

Los monstruos salían a gran intensidad y cuantos más salían más fuerza debían emplear, se cansarían pronto eran demasiados monstruos, Sonic y Noah estaban demasiado ocupados destrozando a seres, Noah cortaba cabezas sin ton ni son, mientras que Amy atacaba a puñetazos a todos los que se le acercaban al igual que Blaze. Silver se las arreglaba con su forma de licántropo mientras que Knuckles barría con su brutal fuerza a todos los enemigos de la sala que se le acercaban, Rouge los hipnotizaba sin problemas. Aunque seguían saliendo cantidad de seres diabólicos. Demasiados...

En cambio Shadow, por su parte estaba luchando con Mephiles en un combate fiero y duro, ambos descargaban su fuerza en ese combate.

-Me quitaste la llave del inframundo, me quitaste mi victoria hace años y ahora...- ruge serio y lanza un fuerte ataque mientras que continua hablando al ver que Shadow lo esquiva a duras penas -Me quitas a quien amo. ¡No sobrevivirás!-

-Ella no te ama. Y eso es lo que deberías entender. ¡Si amas a alguien déjalo ir!

-NUNCA, ELLA VOLVERÁ, COMO ME LLAMO MEPHILES.

Siguieron atacándose, esferas de energía, puñetazos, patadas, volteretas laterales, ambos luchaban con tanta fuerza como podían, debían ganar, parecían pelear por el amor de la chica pero Shadow ya lo tenía ganado y aunque Mephiles triunfará, todos eran conscientes, Noah asesinaría a Mephiles por matar a Shadow.

Furiosos, siguieron golpeándose, era una batalla final, la vida o la muerte, luego estaba Noah... Sí o sí, debían ganar.


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

Los ojos de Noah se enfocaron en las medusas, corrían grandes peligros. Sonic se aplacaba contra varios titanes oscuros, Amy trataba de frenar a los que iban saliendo del portal, mientras que Knuckles derribaba a todos los que podía con su increíble fuerza, incluyendo a chicas y Rouge, Rouge como succubu que es, se encargaba de conseguir que los chicos la obedeciesen, aunque no le daba tiempo a mucho con la cantidad de monstruos que salían.

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!- Grito Noah con fuerza cuando vio como los monstruos seguían saliendo y destrozando todo a su paso, la gente se escandalizaba, y todos gritaban, desde luego hacer una escuela encima de una de las puertas al inframundo no había servido de mucho.

-¿Y QUÉ HACEMOS?- Grito Amy.

-¡No hay forma!- dijo Rouge –Salen demasiado rápido, sabemos todos que no vamos a conseguir nada-

-¡Ese optimismo!- Se quejó Silver mientras aparecía con Blaze. –Es hora de la acción- se transformó en licántropo y comenzó a ayudar a Sonic.

Blaze, se dedicaba a carbonizar a algunos que salían del portal, respaldando a Amy.

Noah apretó sus labios, a pesar de que movía bastantes seres, era imposible que venciesen, se sentía cada vez más débil y normal, estaba gastando gran cantidad de energía, ni siquiera podía ver si alguien estaba detrás de ella cuando la golpearon, cayó al suelo y grito de dolor.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Son demasiados!- grito Noah temblando mientras intentaba levantarse.

-¡No sé cómo demonios vamos a vencerlos!- chillo Rouge –Salen demasiados, cada vez más, e imagínate, no ha salido ni un tercio del reino del Inframundo.

-¡JODIDA MIERDA!- Noah se levantó, tras esquivar a un ser de garras gigantescas y tras rodar levemente por el suelo. –No vamos a poder hacer nada.

-¿Pierdes la esperanza?- pregunto Amy golpeando a un ser.

-Fíjate bien, el apocalipsis ha comenzado, y créeme no vamos a poder detenerlos.

**~0~0~**

Roger corrió con Sally hasta su casa, la pobre estaba llena de heridas, superficiales e importantes.

-Deberías ir con ellos- mascullo Sally entre sus brazos, no estaba satisfecha con ello, podía aguantarse el dolor, ahora mismo los cazadores, Shadow, Noah y Amy necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, ella era solo un piedrecita en el camino, aunque no se daba cuenta de que para Roger, ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

-No voy a dejarte. Te curaré esas heridas y luego… luego prometo sí insistes mucho, irme con los demás y ayudar, pero ahora necesito asegurarme de que estas bien.

-Idiota.

-Lo sé…- suspiro, sabía que era un idiota, idiota por hacerle caso a su corazón e ignorar la razón, para total desgracia de Roger, Sally era la persona más importante para él, la más importante antes que su vida, su trabajo y todo lo que rodeaba al mundo.

Abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entró depositando con suavidad a Sally que aun así se quejó de dolor, comprobando así, que realmente sus heridas eran feas.

-Sabía que no iba como la seda- cogió un botiquín especial para vampiros y fue hacia ella. De tantos golpes que había llegado no iba a poder regenerarse.

-¿Por qué…- la voz de Sally se quebró y oculto la cabeza mientras no dejaba que él la viese.

-¿Por qué, qué?- pregunto el cazador mientras sujetaba su mentón para ver a Sally a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me cuidas y proteges después de todo lo que te hice? ¿Eres tonto? Te hice daño, te use, solo para nuestros planes, te transforme mal aposta en un semi-vampiro, para que tu transformación fuera lenta, ¿cómo puedes mirarme a la cara? Deberías matarme ya. Solo he sido una estúpida piedra en tu camino y te he jodido la vida…- las lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de la chica mientras trataba de apartar la mirada, pero Roger tenía su mano bien sujeta a su mentón.

-Estúpida- aludió el chico. –Eres una estúpida- sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza. –¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Sal, te amo, y quizás no fuiste la mejor, pero con esas lágrimas me estas demostrando realmente que te importo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso… Sally… no puedo remediar lo que hiciste, pero… no importa, me hubiera odiado de por vida si te hubiera dejado sola con tu eternidad…

-Eres… estúpidamente idiota…- Con sus manos adoloridas acerco el rostro de Roger, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, que quizás fuera el último…

**~0~0~**

Shade corría todo lo que podía, estaba siguiendo sus visiones hasta el lugar donde posiblemente estarían todos.

Llego a la entrada y vio a un montón de gorgonas sobrevolando el colegio derruido, se asustó. Para sellar el portal todos los seres debían estar dentro, se apresuró, hasta encontrarse a Fiona y Scourge amordazados. Se rio y ambos fijaron su mirada en ella.

-¡SHADE!- Grito Fiona molesta. -¡Nos van a joder el plan!

-Esa era la intención- se burló Shade sonriendo.

-Maldita…- se quejó –Deja a que salga de esta, te mataré, ¡lo juro!-

-Sí sales…- se contoneo Shade burlona –Además, tú serás la primera a la que patee dentro del portal.

-Quisiera verlo- dijo con total calma Scourge –Mephiles sabe qué hacer y Noah esta de nuestro lado, además, te cambiaron el libro y en caso de que todo eso anterior falle, esos monstruos son demasiados para meter dentro de nuevo.

Shade sonrió –Yo también tengo un as en la manga, además- sonrió orgullosa –Noah está de nuestro lado, el conjuro es del libro que Mephiles tenía y pueden meterlos dentro, ese es mi as en la manga-

La cara de ambos se desfiguró, no se esperaban nada de lo que la hechicera acababa de decir, y asustados se quedaron callados. Diciéndose que eso no podía ser así.

**~0~0~**

Mephiles no se rendía y Shadow menos, ambos peleaban como si fuera la vida la que se jugasen, pero para ambos era algo más importante. Peleaban por Noah.

-¿Estás cansado Shadow?- pregunto con una sonrisa con total sorna, al verlo retroceder y respirar.

-Calla gilipollas- mascullo limpiando el sudor de su frente. –No pienso dejar que me ganes-

-Pues vas mal por ese camino- dijo sátiro Mephiles –Cuando tú mueras no habrá obstáculos para que ella esté conmigo

-No pienso permitirlo- Iba a lanzarse a darle un puñetazo, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Noah cayó desplazada por el suelo justo allí.

Sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras. –Estúpida- se reprendió en voz alta, tratando de levantarse, Mephiles la observo atento, y se iba a acercar, pero un zombie se tiró encima de Noah, haciéndolo imposible, forcejearon un rato hasta que Shadow tiro de las vendas y la deshizo con ese gesto. Noah sonrió –Gracias…- mascullo levantándose con calma. –Uf… voy a acabar muerta-

Mephiles no dijo nada. Y Shadow solo se alteró mirando al portal, cada vez salían más.

-¡Noah!- era la voz de Shade -¡El colgante! ¡Ponte el colgante!- grito desconcertando a todos.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

Noah miró a Shadow. –Debo ir con ella…- mascullo dándoles una última mirada a ambos –Yo… lo siento mucho…- mascullo sabiendo solo ella lo que había dicho y porque.

Corrió lejos hacia donde estaba Shade, Sonic cayó transformado en humano a sus pies.

-¡Sonic!- Se horrorizo su hermana melliza. Se arrodillo y lo levanto, con delicadeza, mientras Shade estaba a solo unos pasos. –Responde, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí… me han zurrado… de lo lindo- dijo con algo de broma en su voz.

-Dios santo…- se preocupó.

-Dejaos de hablar, descansaréis luego de esto…- dijo Shade mirando hacia el portal. –Quiero que os pongáis ambos objetos, Sonic, tú el anillo que llevas en tus vaqueros desgarrados.

-¿Cómo sabes que… tengo un anillo?-

-Soy bruja, ahora haz lo que te digo. Y tu…- miro a Noah quien sujetaba a su hermano –Ponte el colgante con tu sangre y dad vuestro último esfuerzo. Cuando estéis en el portal juntad vuestras manos, la que no tenga el anillo Sonic, se la das a Noah y la levantas hacia arriba, y tu Noah con la otra mano libre estirada te concentras en hacer mover tu colgante sin soltarlo de tu cuello y Sonic, estirara la mano del anillo, ambos diréis gritando "ALTO INFRAMUNDO, EL PODER QUE NOS HA SIDO CONCEDIDO ORDENA QUE ENTRÉIS AL PORTAL" Y cuando gritéis esto, todos los seres se arrodillaran o harán una pequeña reverencia, entrando al portal rápidamente. Y por último, tiraréis a Fiona y Scourge… y a Mephiles.

Noah abrió los ojos. ¿Debía renunciar a saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos? ¿O qué debería hacer?

Sonic vio la duda en sus ojos y agarro su mano –Ahora… salvemos el mundo… nuestro mundo.

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza y ambos echaron a correr con rapidez mientras que todos los miraban, los seres al verlos correr al portal se extrañaron y pararon sus actividades nocivas.

Ambos hermanos se dieron las manos. –ALTO INFRAMUNDO- dijeron al unísono, llamando la atención de todos. –EL PODER… QUE NOS HA SIDO CONCEDIDO- En estas palabras el colgante y el anillo brillaron, mientras una fuerza misteriosa movía su cabello, los hermanos continuaron ignorando el poder que fluía por su cuerpo y terminaron –ORDENA QUE ENTREÉIS AL INFRAMUNDO-

El grito de ambos hermanos resonó, haciendo que todos, enloqueciesen y fuesen absorbidos poco a poco por el portal. Al parecer, eses anillos tenían un poder especial sobre los seres del inframundo Shade sonrió viendo como todo, incluso los restos de los que habían matado, entraban al portal. -¡Rouge y Blaze! Corred a por Fiona y Scourge para tirarlos antes de que cierre la puerta.

Los monstruos seguían entrando y levemente Noah soltó la mano de Sonic –Ocúpate tú… tengo algo que resolver.

Sonic la entendió y se quedó allí siguiendo manteniendo el equilibrio y el poder, Amy se acercó a él y permaneció a su lado –Lo has hecho muy bien…- dijo felicitándolo.

-Gracias…- mascullo aun sujetando el peso de los seres entrando y concentrándose. Amy se quedó allí callada, apoyándolo desde el silencio y para Sonic, ese gesto había sido increíblemente tierno.

**~0~0~**

Mephiles se lamentaba de todo en el interior, Shadow y él habían parado la luz al oír los gritos de los hermanos. Y cuando vieron a Noah avanzar hacia ellos, ambos se quedaron estáticos.

-Noah…- dijo Mephiles mirándola fijamente y con algo de resentimiento aunque cargado de amor.

-Chicos…- dijo suspirando –Es hora… hora de saber que quiero con mi vida. Realmente no sería fácil decidir, a nadie. Y encerraros a todos en vuestro mundo mientras que yo me quedo cuidando a mi familia, siempre he vivido aquí, es mi mundo, este es mi mundo, no el inframundo, el tártaro, lo que sea… mi mundo es este…- mascullo dolida –Me duele tanto abandonarlo, mientras luchaba pensé en la posibilidad de irme yo y dejaros a vosotros mientras Mephiles posiblemente fuese encerrado, luego pensé en tirar a Mephiles y quedarme con Shadow, pero la deseché. Porque no sería justo para Shadow verme infeliz porque también quiero a Mephiles… y justo pensé en quedarme con Mephiles en el inframundo, pero… ninguna es válida.

Suspiró y ambos se miraron a los ojos, para enfocar la vista en la pelirosa -¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?- dijo Mephiles ignorando la presencia de Shadow.

-nada… cuando medite realmente que sentiría cuando tú, Mephiles cayeras- sus ojos eran tan tristes -cuando pensé en ti en ese mundo sin mí, se me encogió el corazón, pero no porque te quiera, sino porque me necesitas, has volcado tus fuerzas en mí, y te has enamorado. Te quiero Mephiles…- el aludido sonrió –Pero…- La cara de Shadow que había estado seria sonrió al oír el pero. –No quiero estar con alguien que busca destrucción, cuando pensé en hacer lo correcto, no me sentí horrible por querer tirarte al Inframundo, de veras siento que no pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos, espero… que puedas perdonarme…

Y entonces distintas situaciones pasaron, Shadow sintió la alegría recorrer su cuerpo, Noah lo había escogido. Él era quien superaba sus sentimientos, por fin, podía sentirse bien, por fin podía tenerla a su lado y ser feliz por el mismo y no por ella si se fuera con Mephiles, Noah sentía sus nervios a flor de piel y Mephiles, se había quebrado en furia y en pedazos, ella… no lo amaba.

_Noah no me ama_

_Noah no me ama_

Mephiles cayó de rodillas, no iba a permitir que Shadow se quedase con ella, se llevaría a rastras a Noah al Inframundo después de haber matado a Shadow. No iba a dejar que el disfrutase su tesoro, lo único que tenía, así se ganase el odio de Noah, le borraría los recuerdos y ambos serían felices… juntos.

Noah intercepto la mirada sombría de Mephiles y cuando este se levantó para arrancarle el corazón a Shadow, Noah se interpuso, recibiendo un fuerte golpe, que casi atravesó su piel, de no ser porque Mephiles freno un poco al verla en medio.

-¡Quita de delante!- exigió mientras Noah se levantaba de su postura semi inclinada con ayuda de Shadow.

-no- negó la chica.

-¡QUE TE QUITES! No quiero hacerte daño- grito Mephiles.

Shadow trato de apartarla –Esta es mi lucha… pelearé por ti.

-No necesito que seas un idiota, sabes que no tienes fuerza suficiente y que perderás, la cólera ha alimentado su poder, sé realista Shads. Te quiero y no pienso dejarte.

-Maldita terca…

-Acostúmbrate, imbécil- contesto abatiéndose contra Mephiles y alejándolo de ella un poco, sin fuerzas…

Shadow sonrió al verla allí. –Déjame que lo hagamos juntos- sus manos se enlazaron y Noah no pudo evitar sentir sus piernas flaquear, ¿cómo era posible aquello?

Aunque quizás no estaba bien eso… separo a Shadow y lo tiro al suelo.

-No.

Su voz dura hizo que todos mirasen hacia ella, Sonic ya había encerrado a los monstruos y por fin, Fiona y Scourge estaban dentro, Mephiles era el único que quedaba.

-¿Noah?-

-No… déjenme. Largaos, dejad el molestoso libro ahí, necesito hacer esto sola…

Shadow apretó los puños pero finalmente opinaron que era mejor para la Neo-Vampiresa ocuparse de eso sola, y así… la soledad de ambos vampiros se extendió en lo largo de aquella sala.


	28. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_-**''Sed fugit interea, fugit irreparabile tempus, singula dum capti circumvectamur amore''**_. Así se escribió hace tiempo, significando **_"Pero mientras tanto huye, huye el tiempo irremediablemente, mientras nos demoramos atrapados por el amor hacia los detalles"_**_, _no sé cómo demonios puedo pasar por alto la belleza de una frase tan hermosa… Así fue, que, quizás tomo la decisión equivocada… cayendo en una profunda depresión interna… pero… el bien y el amor se restablecieron en la tierra.- cerró el libro con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡¿QUÉ PASO?!- Pregunto rápidamente Harriet saltando de su lugar.

La luz se había ido en las horas anteriores y Noah decidió leer una historia que escribió hace mucho, cosa que hizo que todos temblasen de miedo, pero realmente acabaron enganchándose, más porque ellos eran los protagonistas.

-Paciencia Harriet…- masculló Noah mientras sonreía… -El final es la parte más deleitosa de todas, debe tomarse con calma y aceptarla bien…

-¿Acaba bien?- pregunto Stefi intrigada.

-Vosotros no servís para nada, si os llevo a un cuentacuentos seguro que la jodéis- dijo Noah rodando sus ojos. Roger permanecía en el sitio calmado y sonriendo.

-Sigue por favor- pidió Katy tan amable como siempre y con su sonrisa inocente.

-Bueno… realmente es triste, sacrificarte por la felicidad de otros, pero… creo que deberíais conectar vuestro modo de empatizar…

Todos se miraron y comenzaron casi a morderse las uñas por el suspense, Noah continúo su narrado…

Noah miró a Mephiles quien estaba enfrente de ella.

-Mátame ahora… ¿a qué esperas?

-Estarías dispuesto a entregarme tu vida… ¿a mí? ¿A quién te hizo miserable? ¿A quién estropeo tus planes?- pregunto con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

Mephiles sonrió irónicamente –Veo que no eres consciente…- se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla –Eres lo único que quiero-

Los ojos de Noah derramaron lágrimas, y gritó de dolor, lágrimas sangrientas discurriendo por sus ojos empañaron su visión. Se sintió tan infeliz y abatida que no supo reaccionar cuando los brazos de él se cernieron sobre su cintura.

-Te quiero… y si tú no me quieres… mátame ahora, no dejes que sufra. Y te parecerá patético pero… hasta el ser más odiado y despreciable, tiene sentimientos.

Noah alejó a Mephiles de él y desenvaino a su guadaña, para acercarse a él y acabar con su vida como él le pedía. Pero… sus manos temblaban considerablemente.

-Bien- respondió tirando su guadaña. –No soy capaz de hacerte esto- le entrego su guadaña –Tu… hazlo, termina conmigo. Matame. Ahora… Yo he causado tu dolor, causaré el de Shadow, herí a mi madre… y no fui capaz a detenerte. Realmente soy yo el único enemigo…

-No- mascullo tirando la guadaña lejos de ella. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, acabar contigo no está en mis planes y menos en mis posibilidades. Encierrame y castígame sin ti el resto de mi eternidad… ¡Vamos! ¡Vete con Shadow!

Sus ojos se abrieron más mientras las lágrimas discurrieron. –Espera aquí.

-¿Qué?-

-Solo… espera- se giró y salió corriendo hasta los escombros de la puerta, para ir por el camino que los demás habían seguido, pero cuando estaba a unos metros, se separó levemente. –Volveré, solo… espérame aquí unos segundos.

Noah corrió rápidamente y sonrió al verlos en la puerta.

-¡Shade! Te necesito… podrías venir un segundo- bajo su velocidad y se quedó allí, Shade asintió y miró a los demás. –Espérame allí…- señalo un punto central, un poco alejado de ellos. Y Shade se acercó a ella al caminar hacia donde le había señalado.

-Eres realmente buena…- susurró la chica yéndose de allí. Pero los vampiros lo habían oído alto y claro, y miraron curiosos la escena.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Shadow acercándose a ella.

-Nada… solo, que te quiero muchísimo Shadow… y que siempre te querré-

Shadow se ruborizo levemente y aparto la vista, frotando su cabeza lentamente –Y yo, Noah- mascullo por lo bajo, en un correspondido adiós que ni él sabía.

-Chicos… muchas gracias- se encogió levemente, tratando de no llorar –A todos, a ti Blaze por guardarles la información y preocuparte por mi hermano, a ti Silver, por protegerlo de mí, vamos, me refiero a Sonic, a Roger… por ser tan bueno conmigo y defenderme, incluirme y fiarse de mi a pesar de que no podía serlo a narices, a Sally por dejarme ver que realmente no somos todos malos en el fondo, a ti Amy, por cuidar de Shadow todo este tiempo que yo no estuve… a ti Rouge por hacerme reír, Knuckles… tú te mereces todo lo bueno al ser tan cabeza nudillo y confiar en que todos pueden cambiar y por último… a ti, Sonic, por ser mi hermano, por quererme…

-Eso suena a despedida hermanita, y no es una despedida- Sonic sonrió.

Pero Amy se adelantó a cachetearla. –No, ni se te ocurra hacer eso-

-Amy… ni tu ni nadie puede decidir el destino de los demás por ellos, yo… hago lo correcto. Espero que… podáis perdonarme si algún día a vuestros recuerdos vuelvo…

Shadow se alteró y caminó rápidamente hacia ella. -¡¿Qué quieres decir?!-

-Shadow… te quiero tanto, perdóname, pero hay muchas chicas mejores que yo.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en platos y cuando Noah chasqueo sus dedos, cayeron inconscientes, sin recuerdos. Noah lloró internamente y se arrodillo ante su primer amor verdadero, rozando sus labios.

-El me necesita más que tu…- dijo acariciando sus cabellos –Te juro que, encontrarás a alguien, yo… me encargaré con mis esperanzas de ello… ahora que yo no existo en este mundo… tu podrás ser feliz… y yo, yo te cuidaré desde las tinieblas…- Beso sus labios una última vez, sintiéndose aún peor, y se levantó. -Como princesa de las tinieblas, como nueva ama del inframundo declaro, que este mundo olvide de mi existencia, y que los seres que queden buenos o malos en este mundo sean controlados por ellos, les otorgo todo el poder de la bondad… y la felicidad a cada uno de ellos…

Se encaminó a las puertas del Inframundo donde Shade esperaba. –Tu sacrificio, es bello…

Noah sonrió –Un nuevo mañana… comienza… cuando entre, el mundo será reconstruido antes de esta guerra estúpida… Y Shade, no quiero que cuentes mucho sobre mí si pasa algo… no permitas que Shadow… me recuerde-

Shade solo sonrió tristemente. -¿Es lo que realmente quieres?-

-Lo que yo quiera, carece de importancia… debo permanecer al lado de una persona… cuando entremos, destruye las puertas.

Shade solo asintió y la siguió sin decir nada. Era un adiós… un marchito adiós, tan triste que las páginas de esta historia fueron escritas con lágrimas chorreantes, que suplicaban un final feliz… pero realmente no tendría, Noah podía asegurar que quería a Mephiles, pero no del mismo modo que él la amaba a ella, pero su gesto y su esfuerzo por quererlo y permanecer con él, dio paso quizás a superarlo… al menos, eso es lo que quiso creer el tiempo…

-¿Noah?-

Noah extendió su mano a Mephiles al oír su nombre salir de sus labios. –Te escojo a ti, Mephiles, ante los demás y ante mí… porque… realmente no quiero estar sin ti.

Y con estas palabras, las puertas del Inframundo fueron cerradas… bajo un manto de soledad que fue bloqueado y destruido… donde nadie, podría volver jamás…

**~0~0~**

-Sonic… ¿qué demonios haces?- pregunto Amy mientras visualizaba a Sonic en el jardín cavando.

-Ah… no sé… realmente…

-¿Qué has perdido qué?- pregunto Amy con los ojos abiertos al leer su mente.

-¡No es lo que piensas!

-¡¿HAS ENTERRRADO EL ALBUM DE FOTOS DE LA BODA?!-

-Soy un hombre lobo que actúa bajo la luna, ¡no es culpa mía!-

-¡VEN AQUÍ, GILIPOLLAS!-

-¡AH, AMY TE QUIERO!

Sí, finalmente Amy y Sonic acabaron juntos, realmente fue un final esperado, por todos.

Rouge y Knuckles en cambio, se fueron juntos a un lugar remoto donde seguir buscando tesoros, y de vez en cuando visitaban a sus amigos, no saben realmente mucho de ellos, solo que son pareja y que vienen cuando hay amenazas mayores.

Silver y Blaze se quedaron juntos también, aunque les costó, al menos a Blaze, porque nada más confesar Silver lo que sentía, Blaze intentó calcinarlo por jugar con ella, o quizás porque sentía vergüenza.

Sally y Roger se dedicaron a cazar monstruos, al final, Roger alcanzó su rango máximo de vampiro gracias a Sally. Esos dos, siguieron juntos, hasta el fin de sus tiempos, toda la eternidad, sin siquiera preocuparse por nada. Eran ellos dos, recuperando lo que habían perdido.

Shadow… en cambio…

-Siento… un vacío…- dijo mientras miraba su mano. –Es como… si no tuviese algo…

-Hemos hablado de eso…- masculló Shade mientras seguía con su pócima.

En este tiempo, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, y Shadow sabía que Shade le escondía algo… y quería averiguarlo.

-No lo entiendes… yo, me falta algo, desesperadamente.

-Vale, ya está bien- mencionó Shade –Me agradas, Shadow, pero no puedo soportarlo más… hice una promesa, pero lo siento Noah, la tengo que incumplir. Cuando los problemas graves acabaron en vuestro mundo, os dije que había sido yo, quien había bloqueado el portal, pero no… había alguien, alguien especial para ti, que os ayudo, ella con ayuda de su hermano Sonic, cerró el portal y entro en él, por Mephiles… porque él le suplico. Sinceramente, lo hizo pensando en todos, y sé que no soy buena haciendo esto, pero… ella te quería, y tú a ella… y no puedes contarle esto a nadie.

-Ella… ¿se llamaba Noah?-

Shade suspiró y estiro una foto de ella. –Esta es Noah… la única foto que conserve… quedasteis genial, me encanta…

-¿Y ella… se fue?-

-Hizo… lo que creyó mejor.

Shadow solo sostuvo la foto. –Bueno… no logro recordar…

-Ella hizo un sellado muy poderoso, es imposible… a menos que ella quiera… aunque considerando que nunca querrá, creo que deberías pasar página.

-¿Cómo desprenderme de este vacío?

"_Eliminándome del todo, deja de retenerme en ti…"_

Shadow suspiró al oír esa voz. –Ojala… fuera fácil de hacer… Noah-

**Noah cerró el libro y sonrió. **–Voila, he aquí el final, ¿qué os ha parecido?-

Todos, menos Astro, Harriet y Blue estaban llorando, incluso eXe se había puesto sensible.

-¡Noah monstruo!- chilló eXe. Noah solo sintió una gotita bajar por su sien.

-Es una historia. Quizás haga una secuela feliz, pero eso no depende de mí, depende de cuantos opinen que merece la pena… de todos modos, Noah… sacrifico su felicidad por el bien de los demás… eso es… querer a alguien- dijo Noah sonriendo.

-Yo… solo quiero saber algo, ¿Noah fue feliz con Mephiles?- preguntó inocentemente Claudia.

Roger tosió –Eso es otra historia… pero definitivamente… es un final, los finales los escribimos nosotros… nosotros somos quien movemos nuestros hilos y como dijo Noah, nadie puede decidir por nosotros… Por eso te digo, Clau, esto aún no está escrito, puedes decidir tu cual es el final.

Claudia asintió conmovida. Y sonrió –Lo haré, Tío Rog, pero me gustaría ver a esos dos personajes reencontrarse o quizás una segunda parte-

-Siempre hay segunda parte, pero por hoy es suficiente.

-¿No mueren todos?- pregunto Harriet. –En las grandes historias todos mueren-

Blue solo resoplo, esta Harriet no cambia.

-¡No digas eso!- dijo Mochi –Sería muy triste-

-Exacto… ya es triste de por si…- dijo Katy enternecida del final.

Todos comenzaron a discutir por la historia, justo cuando volvió la luz, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Solo Noah, que aprovecho a mirar por la ventana… imaginándose realmente como le iría a ella… en esos momentos, o al menos como ella lo iba a narrar, porque todas las historias tienen un final... y a lo mejor el final se torcía y cambiaba.

* * *

**Fin de la historia.**

**En colaboración con NUCCICO.**

**Un capítulo más de Dark Cristhal y dejaré Sonic.**

**Espero que os gustase. **


End file.
